Serendipity
by Picasshole
Summary: Charles envoie un message au mauvais numéro. S'ensuivent d'étranges conversations et de la séduction... Cherik - Moderne, sans pouvoirs, UA. TRADUCTION DE LA FANFICTION DE SNAXO
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Cette histoire appartient à _snaxo_ (lien vers son profil : ****u/3520479/snaxo )** **, qui m'a permis de la traduire de l'anglais vers le français.**

 **Si vous souhaitez lire cette fanfic en anglais, voici le lien :** **s/10827955/1/Serendipity** **. Vous pourrez aussi retrouver sur ce lien des traductions en différentes langues, si vous le souhaitez.**

 **N'hésitez pas à envoyer un petit message à l'auteur si son histoire vous plaît, ou à laisser une review ici, ça me ferait plaisir aussi ! Sur ce, bonne lecture, et à bientôt pour la suite, j'essaierai de publier les chapitres au minimum une fois par semaine.  
**

* * *

 **Mardi 15 Mars 2014**

[10:22]

On peut se voir pour le café ? Je viens de me faire larguer.

[10:22]

Apparemment c'est ma faute s'il s'est disloqué le genou en essayant de me faire une fellation.

[10:30]

 _Je crois que tu as le mauvais numéro._

[10:31]

 _A moins que tu aies pour habitude de raconter ce genre de choses à des inconnus par sms ?_

[10:33]

...Ce n'est pas Raven ?

[10:34]

 _J'ai bien peur que non._

[10:35]

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je pensais que c'était ma sœur. J'ai dû me tromper en composant son numéro, désolé.

[10:36]

 _Il n'y a pas de mal._

[11:01]

 _Cela m'a perturbé pendant une demi-heure. De quelle manière cette personne s'est-elle disloqué le genou exactement ?_

[11:04]

Sérieusement ? Tu veux vraiment rentrer dans les détails ?

[11:05]

 _La journée est longue. Cela pourrait me faire du bien de rire du malheur de quelqu'un._

[11:08]

J'ai tout simplement décidé de fréquenter quelqu'un de plutôt jeune et inexpérimenté. Ce matin il a voulu être "sexy" dans la douche et a fini par glisser alors qu'il se mettait à genoux.

[11:09]

Je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai dit ça. Je ne suis habituellement pas ouvert sur ce genre de choses, surtout avec des inconnus. Pour tout ce que je sais tu pourrais être un tueur en série.

[11:10]

 _Ingénieur, pas un tueur en série. Bien que certains pourraient argumenter._

[11:11]

 _En quoi est-ce ta faute s'il a glissé ?_

[11:12]

J'ai apparemment contribué au glissement.

[11:13]

Ce qui est un mensonge ; je suis juste resté planté là à contenir mon rire.

[11:14]

 _J'aurais ri._

[11:14]

 _Tu as l'air très contrarié par ta rupture._

[11:15]

C'était une relation récente. Il semblerait qu'immature et inexpérimenté ne soit pas mon type.

[11:16]

Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois me préparer pour un cours. Encore désolé, pour avoir fait le mauvais numéro.

 **Mercredi 18 Mars 2014**

[11:07]

 _J'ai un problème._

[11:13]

Pourquoi as-tu gardé mon numéro ?

[11:15]

 _Pourquoi as-tu gardé le mien ?_

[11:17]

Quel est le problème ?

[11:18]

 _Changement de sujet ?_

[11:18]

Non.

[11:20]

 _Cela va me donner l'air arrogant (ce que je suis un peu), mais il y a cette fille avec qui je travaille qui craque très manifestement pour moi (si elle entre dans mon bureau habillée courtement et qu'elle fait tomber quelque chose exprès afin d'avoir une excuse pour se pencher, je crois que je crie), et je ne craque manifestement pas du tout pour elle mais elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre cela._

[11:22]

J'ai le même problème, parfois. Tout le supplice de l'élève qui en pince pour son professeur.

[11:23]

D'habitude, je leur fait comprendre que je suis gay. Bien qu'une fois, une de mes élèves n'a pas semblé comprendre, alors j'ai demandé à un ami de venir dans mon bureau alors qu'elle était là pour "faire tomber quelque chose", et ce fut plutôt efficace.

[11:24]

Je doute que cela te soit d'une quelconque aide, cela dit. Peut-être devrais-tu simplement lui dire non. Gentiment, bien sûr, tu ne voudrais pas heurter ses sentiments plus que de nécessaire.

[11:26]

 _La gentillesse n'est pas vraiment mon point fort._

[11:26]

 _Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça à un élève._

[11:27]

Tu as été plutôt gentil avec moi. Et qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire, l'encourager ?

[11:28]

 _Je peux dire que tu es un homme de principes._

[11:28]

Et tu ne l'es pas ?

[11:29]

 _Cela dépend du sujet de la conversation._

[11:30]

Revenons-en à ton problème, dis-lui juste non. Ou as-tu peur d'être méchant ?

[11:31]

 _Si seulement tu connaissais ma réputation._

[11:32]

 _Elle viendra certainement dans mon bureau plus tard, je pourrai bien lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Maintenant, j'ai une réunion._

[11:33]

Tiens-moi au courant, et bonne chance pour la réunion.

X-x-x

[02:16]

 _Elle a pleuré._

[02:16]

 _Et il me manque un employé maintenant._

[02:23]

Oh, non. Je suis navré d'entendre ça.

[02:25]

 _Bof, elle était assez inutile, de toute façon. Elle sera facile à remplacer._

[02:26]

N'aie pas l'air trop contrarié.

[02:28]

 _Oh, j'essaie de refouler mes larmes, je t'assure. Ce n'était pas clair ?_ [02:30]

J'ai cru comprendre.

[02:31]

 _Je ne sais pas si je vais m'en remettre._

[02:31]

Vraiment navré pour ta perte, mais je dois filer. Essaie de ne pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre !

 **Vendredi 18 Mars 2014**

[08:25]

Salut, étranger.

[08:32]

 _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

[08:35]

Tu n'es pas matinal ?

[08:36]

 _J'aime le matin. Ce que je n'aime pas c'est un employé stupide me renversant du café brûlant dessus._

[08:37]

Aie.

[08:37]

Je peux faire quelque chose ? Je voulais seulement quelqu'un avec qui parler avant de commencer mon cours.

[08:39]

 _Apporte-moi un nouveau café ? Et une nouvelle équipe, pourquoi pas ?_

[08:40]

Si seulement je pouvais.

[08:41]

Je ne suis personnellement pas un amateur de café. Je préfère le thé. Je pense que c'est à cause de toutes ces années passées en Angleterre. Ce n'est pas pareil ici, les américains ne savent pas faire le thé correctement.

[08:45]

 _Je peux comprendre. Personne, à part ma mère, ne semble capable de préparer de la nourriture allemande à mon goût._

[08:46]

Tu es allemand ?

[08:46]

 _Né et élevé là-bas._

[08:47]

Tu m'intrigues.

[08:49]

 _Et tu me distrais de mon travail._

[08:50]

Personne ne t'a obligé à répondre.

 **Samedi 19 Mars 2014**

[09:45]

Quelle est ta nourriture de brunch préférée ?

[09:47]

 _Pourquoi n'as-tu pas supprimé mon numéro ?_

[09:48]

Je pourrais te poser la même question.

[09:48]

Mais plus sérieusement, je dois retrouver ma sœur pour le brunch dans environ 15 minutes et je ne sais pas ce dont j'ai envie. Aide-moi.

[09:49]

 _Un sandwich est toujours une bonne option, mais on peut en dire de même pour une omelette ou des pancakes._

[09:50]

Cela ne m'aide pas.

[09:51]

 _Alors j'ai bien peur que, aussi difficile que ce soit, tu doives prendre cette décision par toi-même._

[09:53]

De quelle utilité es-tu si tu ne peux pas m'aider en temps de crise ?

[09:54]

 _Excuse-moi, mon talent de conseiller s'arrête là._

[09:55]

Je suppose que je peux te pardonner. Mais je n'oublierai jamais.

[09:56]

 _Je ferai attention la prochaine fois._

[09:58]

Je pense que je vais prendre les pancakes.

[10:01]

J'ai pris le sandwich.

[10:03]

 _Toujours un bon choix._

[10:04]

 _Maintenant je te prierai d'arrêter de me parler de nourriture. Tu me donnes faim._

[10:05]

Ma sœur me fixe parce que je suis sur mon téléphone, de toute façon, alors tu as de la chance.

 **Dimanche 20 Mars 2014**

[01:54]

Comment tu t'appelles ?

[01:54]

 _Il est deux heures du matin._

[01:55]

Non, il est 01:55 du matin. Et tu as l'air de répondre rapidement, j'en déduis que tu es pleinement éveillé.

[01:56]

Allez, je te dis le mien si tu me dis le tien.

[01:57]

 _Ton nom est "mauvais numéro"._

[01:57]

Dis-moi.

[01:57]

 _Andrew._

[01:59]

On parle depuis moins d'une semaine et je sais que c'est un mensonge.

[02:00]

 _Max._

[02:00]

Nope. Essaie encore.

[02:01]

 _Comment peux-tu savoir ?_

[02:02]

Je vais commencer.

[02:02]

Je m'appelle Charles.

[02:03]

 _Je préfère "mauvais numéro"._

[02:04]

 _Erik._

[02:05]

Tu vois, Erik, ce n'était pas si difficile.

[02:06]

 _Comment sais-tu que je dis la vérité ?_

[02:07]

L'ambiance du message.

[02:07]

 _L'ambiance ?_

[02:08]

Oui, l'ambiance.

[02:09]

 _Je pense que tu dois avoir besoin de sommeil._

[02:10]

A peine, ma capacité à durer longtemps sans sommeil est impressionnante.

[02:10]

 _Je parie que je suis meilleur._

[02:01]

Pourquoi ne pas être égaux ?

[02:13]

 _Tu es un homme étrange, Charles._

[02:14]

On me l'a déjà dit.

[02:15]

 _Bonne nuit, "mauvais numéro"._

[02:16]

Bonne nuit, Erik.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Voici le second chapitre de la fanfiction de Snaxo,que je traduis en français. Je voulais juste prévenir qu'il y a une incohérence dans les dates vers la fin du texte, mais que c'était dans la version originale et je ne savais pas comment régler le problème sans tout changer. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment un obstacle à la lecture, mais je préfère prévenir.**

 **Je voulais aussi préciser que j'essaie de poster en ayant toujours un chapitre d'avance de traduit, pour que le rythme de publication soit plus fluide.**

 **Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à envoyer un message à Snaxo ! :)  
**

* * *

 **Lundi 21 Mars 2014**

[12:17]

 _Chinois ou Thaï ?_

[12:19]

Personnellement je préfère la Chine.

[12:20]

 _Je parle de nourriture, Charles._

[12:21]

Oh, eh bien, que penses-tu d'Italien ?

[12:23]

 _Tu ne sers à rien._

[12:24]

C'est ma vengeance pour le brunch.

 **Mardi 22 Mars 2014**

[10:22]

 _Joyeux anniversaire d'une semaine, "mauvais numéro"._

[10:26]

Tu t'en es souvenu !

[10:27]

J'allais acheter des fleurs, mais j'ai réfléchi un peu.

[10:30]

 _Je préfère des cadeaux consommables, de toute façon._

[10:30]

Coquin.

[10:31]

 _Comment te sens-tu après une semaine de célibat ?_

[10:34]

Embêté, je n'ai pas le temps de sortir et trouver quelqu'un avec qui coucher.

[10:36]

 _On est pareils. Si quelqu'un au bureau me dit que j'ai besoin de coucher une fois de plus, je le vire._

[10:38]

Je suis avec toi à 100%. Ma soeur me rabâche sans cesse la même chose, c'est exaspérant.

[10:40]

 _Peut-être qu'on travaille trop dur._

[10:41]

Peut-être, mais ça en vaut la peine.

[10:43]

 _Parfois._

[10:47]

 _Si tu veux bien m'excuser, deux de mes employés sont en train de s'étriper._

 **Mercredi 23 Mars 2014**

[19:54]

 _Quelle est ton opinion sur les cols roulés ?_

[19:56]

Pourquoi ?

[07:57]

 _Parce que j'en porte, et mes amis me trouvent ridicule._

[19:59]

Je suis sûr que tu es ravissant, chéri.

[20:03]

 _C'est une habitude de flirter avec des gens que tu n'as jamais rencontrés ?_

[20:04]

Je flirte avec tout le monde, c'est une terrible habitude.

[20:05]

Néanmoins, je suis sûr que quelqu'un te trouve ravissant.

[20:07]

 _C'est rassurant._

[20:09]

Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour donner des conseils vestimentaires. Selon ma soeur, mon "look de professeur" - ce qui se réfère en général aux tweeds et cardigans – me donne l'air d'avoir soixante ans, malgré la tête de bébé.

[20:11]

 _Et ce n'est pas le cas ?_

[20:11]

De quoi ?

[20:12]

 _Tu n'as pas soixante ans ?_

[20:14]

Bien plus jeune, en fait. Enfin, si tu demandes aux gens qui me côtoient quotidiennement, ils te diront que je me comporte comme un vieux.

[20:15]

 _Naturellement, quand on sait que tu portes du tweed._

[20:15]

 _Et je devrais probablement te dire que je n'ai pas soixante ans non plus._

[20:16]

Bon à savoir.

[20:17]

 _En effet._

 **Jeudi 24 Mars 2014**

[13:16]

Au secours.

[13:18]

 _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

[13:19]

J'ai donné un quiz à ma classe, et maintenant je m'ennuie.

[13:21]

 _Bon Dieu, Charles, un homme qui porte des cardigans et du tweed peut faire face à ça._

[13:24]

Dit M. Cols Roulés.

[13:26]

 _Je te ferais dire que mon corps n'a rien à envier à la perfection dans un col roulé._

[13:28]

Tu es un homme modeste, n'est-ce pas Erik ?

[13:30]

 _Manifestement._

[13:31]

 _Tu ne devrais pas veiller à ce que personne ne triche ?_

[13:32]

Ils sont suffisamment éparpillés pour éviter qu'ils regardent sur les copies des autres, mais même avec ça on ne peut être sûr de rien. J'aime juste savoir comment ils s'en sortent.

[13:33]

 _Tu ne supportes pas de voir un étudiant un peu en retard ?_

[13:35]

Je n'ai pas le titre de (l'un des) meilleurs professeurs en génétique pour rien.

[13:36]

 _On en revient à la modestie..._

[13:37]

Oh, chut.

[14:01]

Je ne voulais pas dire littéralement.

[14:02]

J'apprécie ta compagnie.

[14:08]

 _Peu de gens diraient cela._

[14:10]

Qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient ?

[14:13]

 _Que je suis un connard acariâtre et colérique, de plus un employeur horrible, et que mon sourire leur rappelle un requin._

[14:15]

 _Que dirait-on à ton propos ?_

[14:19]

Que je suis naïf, trop gentil, et que je donne trop de chances aux gens de prouver leur valeur. Que je suis une "femmelette" parce que je préfère régler les choses avec aussi peu de violence que possible. Que j'essaie trop fort de voir le bon là où il n'existe pas.

[14:21]

 _Qui t'a appelé une femmelette ? Je tirerai leur colonne vertébrale par leur gorge._

[14:22]

Je ne devrais pas rire.

[14:24]

C'était une merveilleuse manière de me dire que tu es mon opposé.

[14:25]

 _Pas entièrement opposé. C'est juste que la violence semble être la seule chose que les gens écoutent._

[14:26]

C'est bien pour cela que nous devons trouver d'autres moyens de se faire entendre.

[14:28]

 _J'ai essayé d'autres moyens, ils n'ont jamais écouté._

[14:30]

J'aurais écouté.

[14:35]

 _Et c'est bien pourquoi tu es un homme incroyablement étrange, Charles._

[14:36]

C'est la naïveté.

 **Vendredi 25 Mars 2014**

[21:28]

Comment était ta journée ?

[21:30]

 _Tu ne trouves rien de bizarre dans cette situation ?_

[21:31]

Tout a commencé quand je t'ai raconté qu'un ex avait disloqué son genou en essayant d'être sexy, on a déjà dépassé la ligne du "bizarre".

[21:34]

Et cela ne répond pas à ma question.

[21:36]

 _Ma journée était horrible. La tienne ?_

[21:37]

Ennuyant. Pourquoi était-elle horrible ?

[21:38]

 _Peu importe._

[21:39]

Visiblement si, ça t'importe.

[21:40]

 _Laisse tomber._

[21:41]

Il n'est pas non de garder les choses à l'intérieur. Si quelque chose t'ennuie, ce qui est très clairement le cas, tu devrais parler à quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas comme les autres, Erik, j'écoute vraiment quand quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire.

[21:42]

 _Laisse._

[23:06]

Je suis désolé.

 **Dimanche 23 Mars 2014**

[12:02]

Eriiiiiiiiiiiik

[14:05]

Non ?

[16:17]

Ok.

 **Mercredi 26 Mars 2014**

[14:37]

Est-ce étrange que le fait de te parler me manque ?

[14:46]

Je pense que ça l'est.

[14:48]

Tout ça est un peu étrange.

 **Vendredi 28 Mars 2014**

[08:21]

Bonjour !

[11:37]

Peut-être pas.

 **Samedi 29 Mars 2014**

[15:38]

Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

[15:39]

La mienne a été géniale, merci de t'en inquiéter.

[15:57]

J'espère que tu réalises que je ne comptes pas te laisser tranquille avant que tu m'en fasses la demande.

 **Mardi 1er Avril 2014**

[07:02]

Joyeux 1er Avril ! J'espère que tu passes un bon mois. :)

[22:09]

Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me parler ?

[23:43]

Cela pourrait être une blague du 1er Avril.

 **Jeudi 3 Avril 2014**

[09:07]

Bonjour, Erik !

[17:07]

Je ne suis habituellement pas du genre à abandonner, mais tu rends tout ça très difficile.

Samedi 5 Avril 2014

[08:12]

Tu veux en entendre une bonne ?

[08:21]

Je vais te le dire de toute façon.

[08:25]

Il n'est même pas 8:30 et j'ai déjà été déshérité.

[08:30]

Honnêtement, qui déshérite encore quelqu'un ?

[08:31]

Surtout quand la personne est déjà adulte ?

[08:39]

Putain de famille.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Voici le troisième chapitre de la traduction de Serendipity de Snaxo, histoire originale vers laquelle vous pouvez retrouver le lien dans le premier chapitre !**

* * *

 **Lundi 7 Avril 2014**

[12:34]

Excuse formelle en approche.

[12:40]

Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi embêtant ces derniers temps. Cette correspondance n'est pas une obligation, ni une responsabilité. Tu ne me dois rien, et tu n'a pas à me dire quoi que ce soit. Si tu le veux, et je comprendrais totalement si c'est le cas, tu peux juste me dire de te laisser tranquille et je le ferai. Tu peux supprimer mon numéro et notre conversation et nous n'aurons plus jamais à nous parler. Je ne te forcerai pas en continuant à t'envoyer des messages, je te le promets.

[12:42]

Je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai énervé. Ce n'était pas mon but.

Mardi 8 Avril 2014

[03:41]

 _Es-tu toujours aussi ennuyant et prompt aux excuses ?_

[06:37]

Tu as répondu !

[06:38]

Que faisais-tu éveillé à quatre heures du matin un Mardi ?

[06:40]

Tu ne veux pas répondre à ça. Désolé.

[06:41]

Veux-tu que je te laisse tranquille ?

[06:45]

Et oui, je suis toujours aussi ennuyant et prompt aux excuses.

[11:34]

 _Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait s'attacher autant à quelqu'un rencontré par messages une semaine auparavant. Si j'étais toi, j'aurais juste arrêté._

[11:40]

 _Je suppose que tu peux rester. Quelqu'un doit rendre ma vie un peu plus palpitante._

[11:45]

 _Et je suis désolé aussi, d'avoir été idiot. (Je ne m'excuse pas souvent, alors chéris ce message)._

[11:52]

Je ne suis qu'obstination.

[11:53]

Et merci !

Mercredi 9 Avril 2014

[07:34]

 _Aimes-tu les levers de soleil ?_

[07:42]

Bien sûr, je n'aime juste pas me lever suffisamment tôt pour les voir.

[07:45]

Pas que j'en aie vu un depuis longtemps, mon job a certains avantages concernant les horaires.

[07:47]

 _Je détestais l'idée de me réveiller tôt, mais maintenant je m'y suis habitué et en général ça me fait me sentir mieux._

[07:48]

 _Je me réveille très tôt pour aller courir avant le travail et parfois je peux observer le soleil se lever. C'est relaxant._

[07:50]

C'est assez mignon.

[07:51]

 _Si nous avions cette conversation face à face, je lèverais les yeux au ciel._

[07:53]

Si nous avions cette conversation face à face, je me débarrasserais de ton agacement en te prenant dans mes bras.

[07:55]

 _Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça me débarrasserait de mon agacement ? As-tu des super-pouvoirs de câlins, Charles ?_

[07:56]

On pourrait dire ça, oui. Tout le monde succombe à mes câlins et à mes yeux de chien battu. Tout le monde.

[07:57]

 _Je suppose qu'il faudra tester cela un jour._

[07:57]

Peut-être.

[07:58]

 _Pas maintenant, en tout cas. J'ai un travail auquel je dois me consacrer._

[08:00]

Passe une bonne journée, Erik !

Jeudi 10 Avril 2014

[09:17]

Mon amie trouve tout ça bizarre.

[09:19]

 _Honnêtement, je trouve ça bizarre._

[09:20]

Oui, mais tu es autorisé à trouver ça bizarre. Tu es impliqué.

[09:21]

Elle regardait mon téléphone par-dessus mon épaule et a vu notre conversation et quand je lui ai expliqué qui tu étais, elle s'est mise à me faire la leçon sur les étrangers.

[09:23]

Ce qui n'aurais pas été bien grave, si elle ne m'avait pas parlé comme si j'étais un enfant. J'ai presque trente ans, je pense être bien conscient du fait qu'il faut éviter de suivre les inconnus.

[09:25]

 _Ton amie m'a l'air de quelqu'un que je détesterais._

[09:26]

Encourageant, merci.

[09:26]

 _Trente-et-un._

[09:27]

...quoi ?

[09:28]

 _Mon âge, trente-et-un._

[09:29]

Vingt-sept.

[09:30]

 _Aw, encore un bébé !_

[09:30]

Maintenant je serais celui levant les yeux au ciel.

Vendredi 11 Avril 2014

[21:23]

 _J'ai le sentiment que je devrais faire quelque chose d'amusant un Vendredi soir, et non rester allongé sur le canapé à regarder National Geographic._

[21:25]

Attends, ce n'est pas considéré comme amusant ?

[21:26]

 _La plupart des gens diraient que non._

[21:26]

Mais tu n'en fais pas partie ?

[21:27]

 _Je n'en fais pas partie._

[21:28]

Je suis affreusement heureux d'entendre cela.

[21:28]

Ou de lire cela.

[21:29]

Techniquement.

[21:30]

 _Tu m'as fait glousser, félicitations._

[21:31]

 _Comment était ta journée ?_

[21:32]

Bonne, je suppose. J'ai mangé un très bon Thaï pour le déjeuner.

[21:33]

 _Tu bases la qualité de tes journées sur la nourriture ?_

[21:34]

Juste le déjeuner, parce que c'est généralement la première chose que je mange de la journée.

[21:35]

 _Tu ne prends pas de petit-déjeuner ?_

[21:35]

Pas vraiment.

[21:36]

 _Charles, je crains qu'il faille mettre fin à cette aberration._

[21:36]

 _Le petit-déjeuner est la meilleure partie de la journée !_

[21:37]

On ne débattra pas à propos de nourriture.

[21:38]

Malgré la grande influence qu'elle a sur ma journée.

[21:39]

 _Qu'as-tu mangé au dîner ?_

[21:40]

Je suis un terrible cuisinier, alors je me suis juste fait une omelette.

[21:41]

C'était une omelette qui déchire, par contre.

[21:42]

 _J'en suis certain, Charles._

[21:42]

 _Tu as vingt-sept ans et tu ne sais pas cuisiner ?_

[21:43]

J'ai en quelque sorte eu une enfance privilégiée, personne ne s'est jamais donné le peine de m'apprendre.

[21:43]

Je suis un super pâtissier, en revanche. Mes cupcakes te feront baver.

[21:44]

 _Je n'en doute pas._

[21:45]

Je perçois du sarcasme.

[21:46]

 _Sixième sens ?!_

[21:46]

Un jour, Erik, tu goûteras mes cupcakes et tu verras.

[21:47]

 _Cela sonnait plutôt agressif pour une promesse de cupcakes alléchants._

[21:48]

On pourrait dire que je suis un pâtissier agressif.

[21:50]

 _Je m'en réjouis d'avance._

[21:51]

Tu devrais en effet.

Samedi 12 Avril 2014

[07:21]

Lève-toi et brille, chéri !

[07:34]

 _...c'était pour moi ?_

[07:36]

Bien sûr.

[07:36]

C'était trop ?

[07:37]

 _Non, ça va._

[07:37]

:)

[07:38]

Quels sont tes projets pour la journée ?

[07:39]

 _Revoir les rapports, cuisiner, promener le chien, et me préparer mentalement pour mon déjeuner avec un ami demain. Et toi ?_

[07:40]

Corriger, corriger, et encore corriger.

[07:40]

Il faudrait déjà que je me lève, remarque.

[07:41]

Tu as un chien ?

[07:42]

 _Ta journée semble encore meilleure que la mienne._

[07:42]

 _Oui, j'ai un chien._

[07:43]

Comment s'appelle-t-il ? C'est si excitant !

[07:45]

 _Pourquoi est-ce si excitant ?_

[07:45]

 _Ne te moque pas, mais elle s'appelle Sherlock._

[07:46]

Sherlock ?

[07:46]

 _Oui, Sherlock. Elle devait devenir un chien policier, mais un des autres chiens l'a blessée quand elle était encore un chiot, alors elle n'a pas été bien entraînée._

[07:47]

Alors tu l'as récupérée ?

[07:49]

 _Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher._

[07:50]

C'est adorable, Erik.

[07:51]

 _Je suppose._

[07:52]

Et c'est excitant parce que je n'ai jamais été autorisé à avoir d'animaux étant petit, et mon immeuble ne les autorise pas.

[07:53]

 _Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas autorisé à en avoir ?_

[07:54]

Mère pensait qu'ils étaient des accessoires sales et inutiles.

[07:56]

 _Le fait que tu appelles ta mère "Mère" en dit long sur le genre de relation que vous avez._

[07:57]

Ah, oui. Pas de trop plein d'amour ici.

[07:57]

Comment appelles-tu ta mère ?

[07:58]

 _Je l'appelais Mama._

[08:00]

Passé ?

[08:01]

 _Elle est more quand j'avais quatorze ans._

[08:02]

Je suis navré, Erik.

[08:02]

 _Je suis navré pour la tienne aussi._

Dimanche 13 Avril 2014

[00:02]

 _Es-tu réveillé ?_

[00:02]

Non.

[00:03]

 _Je n'arrive pas à dormir._

[00:04]

Moi non plus.

[00:04]

 _Besoin d'aide ?_

[00:05]

Que dirais-tu d'une FAQ ?

[00:06]

 _...une FAQ ?_

[00:06]

Seulement si tu es partant.

[00:07]

Tu peux passer des questions si tu ne veux pas y répondre.

[00:07]

 _D'accord. Toi d'abord._

[00:09]

Où habites-tu ?

[00:10]

 _Tu ne vas pas rappliquer et me tuer, pas vrai ?_

[00:10]

Bien sûr que non ! Sinon la seule personne qui me parlerait librement serait ma sœur.

[00:11]

 _New York._

[00:11]

Moi aussi.

[00:12]

A toi.

[00:13]

 _Nourriture préférée ?_

[00:14]

Ne me fais pas choisir, par pitié. J'aime toutes les nourritures.

[00:14]

 _J'aurais dû m'en douter._

[00:15]

De quel côté du lit dors-tu ?

[00:15]

 _Droit, et toi ?_

[00:16]

Gauche. Tu joues aux échecs ?

[00:16]

 _Bien sûr que oui, pour qui me prends-tu ?_

[00:17]

Je t'apprécie de plus en plus.

[00:17]

Trois mots qui te décrivent ?

[00:18]

 _Confiant, colérique, sardonique._

[00:19]

 _Destination de vacances favorite ?_

[00:19]

L'Europe, particulièrement l'Angleterre. Vivre là-bas me manque.

[00:20]

Parfum de glace préféré ?

[00:21]

 _Menthe. Sais-tu conduire ?_

[00:22]

J'ai réussi à avoir mon permis, mais personne ne semble m'en croire capable. Premier job ?

[00:23]

 _Empiler des libres à la librairie locale quand j'avais treize ans. Plus grande force ?_

[00:25]

Je peux lire vraiment, vraiment vite.

[00:26]

Combien de langues parles-tu, et lesquelles ?

[00:29]

 _J'ai grandi entouré de membres de ma famille et d'amis, et ils ont tous décidé qu'il fallait que je parle chacune de leurs langues. Alors j'en parle sept – Allemand, Hébreu, Russe, Français, Espagnol, et Suédois. L'Allemand et l'Anglais sont les seules que je parle couramment, en revanche._

[00:30]

C'est incroyablement impressionnant.

[00:31]

 _Merci._

[00:31]

A ton tour.

[00:32]

 _De quoi es-tu professeur ?_

[00:33]

Génétique. Je ne te l'ai pas dit ?

[00:34]

 _Si c'est le cas, j'ai oublié._

[00:35]

Heureux de savoir que je donne une impression durable. Une opinion sur la présence d'une télé dans la chambre ?

[00:35]

 _C'est un non définitif. La chambre est réservée à d'autres occupations._

[00:36]

Je suis content que quelqu'un partage mon avis. Ma sœur et son copain pensent que se prélasser au lit en regardant la télé est la meilleure des choses.

[00:37]

 _Pourquoi voudrait-on regarder la télé au lit avec quelqu'un alors qu'on pourrait être en train de le plaquer au matelas pour le baiser ?_

[00:37]

Ou être celui plaqué au matelas.

[00:38]

 _Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?_

[00:39]

Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de limites. Mais je peux passer si je le souhaite.

[00:40]

 _Tu préfères dominer ou être dominé ?_

[00:41]

Vraiment ?

[00:41]

 _Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre._

[00:42]

J'aime les deux, mais généralement je préfère être en-dessous. Et toi ?

[00:43]

 _Dominant._

[00:44]

Combinaison parfaite.

[00:46]

 _Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois où j'ai ri à une heure du matin._

[00:46]

 _Merci._

[00:47]

Ravi de pouvoir aider.

[00:48]

 _Je ne me rappelle plus non plus la dernière fois où j'ai discuté de mes préférences sexuelles avec quelqu'un à une heure du matin._

[00:49]

Je te rejoins sur celle-là.

[00:50]

C'est étrange que je me sente assez en confiance pour faire ça avec un étranger.

[00:51]

 _Nous ne sommes plus vraiment des étrangers._

[00:51]

 _Je pense que c'est le fait de ne jamais m'avoir rencontré._

[00:52]

Mhmh.

[00:52]

Veux-tu continuer notre jeu ou aller te coucher ?

[00:53]

 _Que veux-tu ?_

[00:53]

Je suis content quoi qu'il arrive.

[00:54]

 _Alors demande._

[00:55]

Ton habitude la plus agaçante ?

[00:56]

 _Je marmonne dans des langues différentes sans m'en rendre compte._

[00:57]

J'appellerais ça adorable, pas agaçant.

[00:58]

 _Encourageant. Le job de tes rêves ?_

[00:58]

Crois-le ou pas, le job de mes rêves est celui que j'ai maintenant.

[00:59]

 _Excitants, tes rêves._

[00:59]

Oh, chut.

[01:01]

Pointure ?

[01:02]

 _Tu fais allusion à quelque chose d'autre, Charles ?_

[01:03]

Chéri, je demanderais directement si je voulais savoir.

[01:03]

 _Uh huh_

[01:04]

 _48,5. Couleur de cheveux ?_

[01:05]

Brun clair. Couleur des yeux ?

[01:06]

 _Bleu, vert, gris, argenté. Couleur de peau ?_

[01:07]

Très, très pâle (mais dans le bon sens). Et toi ?

[01:08]

 _Bronzé. Taille ?_

[01:09]

Ne ris pas, 1m67. Toi ?

[01:10]

 _C'est adorable. 1m82._

[01:11]

:( On m'avait promis une poussée de croissance mais elle n'est jamais venue.

[01:12]

 _Pauvre chéri._

[01:12]

 _Je commence à fatiguer, une dernière question primordiale._

[01:13]

Lance.

[01:13]

 _Chats ou chiens ?_

[01:14]

Chats et chiens.

[01:14]

Je peux avoir une dernière question ?

[01:15]

 _Bien sûr._

[01:16]

Saveur de cupcake préférée ?

[01:16]

 _Vanille avec glaçage au caramel._

[01:17]

Je t'apprécie de plus en plus.

[01:18]

 _Tu m'en vois ravi._

[01:19]

On parle plus tard ?

[01:20]

 _Absolument. Bonne nuit, Charles._

[01:20]

Bonne nuit, amour.

[10:40]

 _La nuit dernière fut intéressante._

[10:45]

En effet.

[10:50]

Tu vis dans le Haut-Ouest, c'est ça ?

[10:51]

 _Vas-tu sauter de derrière moi et m'assassiner ?_

[10:52]

lève les yeux au ciel

[10:52]

 _Oui,c'est bien ça._

[10:53]

Et tu travailles près de Central Park ?

[10:55]

 _Légèrement effrayant, mais oui._

[10:57]

Merveilleux, tu connais le Hole-in-Wall café ?

[10:58]

 _Près de la partie Sud ?_

[10:59]

Oui !

[11:00]

 _Donc ?_

[11:02]

Demain, entre sept et onze, je veux que tu t'y rendes et que tu donnes ton nom à quiconque y travaille.

[11:03]

 _Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'irai ?_

[11:04]

Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. Je dis ça comme ça, vas-y et ça illuminera ta journée.

[11:05]

 _Vas-tu m'espionner ?_

[11:06]

Ce serait compliqué, j'ai des cours et du temps de recherche demain.

[11:11]

 _Je vais y réfléchir._

[11:14]

C'est tout ce que je demande.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le quatrième chapitre de Serendipity, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour partager votre avis, sachez que les lis toutes mais que je ne sais pas comment y répondre individuellement. Merci pour vos reviews/favoris/follow, ça me fait plaisir et ça fera certainement très plaisir à Snaxo !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Lundi 14 Avril 2014**

[09:28]

 _Bordel, Charles !_

[09:30]

 _!_

[09:32]

 _!_

[09:35]

 _Chaaaarrrrleeesssss_

[09:40]

 _Réponds-moiiiii_

[09:45]

Bonjour, chéri, qu'est-ce qui te rend si impatient ?

[09:46]

Attends

[09:46]

TU Y ES ALLÉ ?!

[09:47]

 _OUI !_

[09:48]

Ça t'a plu ?

[09:4]

 _Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça._

[09:50]

 _Tes talents de cuisinier sont indéniables. Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi. Ça m'a définitivement fait baver._

[09:51]

 _Comment t'es-tu débrouillé pour convaincre les employés de me donner un café et un cupcake ? Tu les connais ?_

[09:52]

Je suis ravi que tu aies aimé.

[09:53]

Et oui, ce sont des amis de ma sœur, et l'un deux est un ancien élève.

[09:54]

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, en revanche, je leur ai fait promettre de ne rien me dire à ton propos.

[09:57]

 _Tu es vraiment incroyable._

[09:58]

Evidemment.

[09:59]

 _Je te suis redevable._

[10:00]

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis juste heureux d'avoir pu rendre ton Lundi un peu meilleur.

[10:01]

 _Beaucoup mieux. Mes employés me regardent bizarrement parce que je souris._

[10:02]

Ravi d'avoir pu aider, mais je dois y aller. A plus tard, chéri.

[10:03]

 _Mhmh, à plus._

 **Mardi 15 Avril 2014**

[23:21]

 _Costume gris ou noir ?_

[23:23]

Pourquoi pas bleu ?

[23:24]

 _Chaaaarrlesss_

[23:25]

Pas besoin de geindre.

[23:26]

Noir.

[23:27]

 _Parfait, merci chéri._

[23:28]

C'est mon truc de dire chéri !

[23:29]

 _Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? Monsieur Mignon ?_

[23:30]

Certainement pas.

[23:31]

 _Doudou ?_

[23:32]

Erik.

[23:32]

 _Copain câlin ?_

[23:33]

Si nous en sommes à nous donner des petits noms, on peut bien partager chéri.

[23:34]

 _Ravi de l'entendre, copain câlin._

[23:35]

Je te hais.

[14:52]

 _Charlessssssss, je m'ennuie._

[14:59]

Pauvre bébé.

[14:59]

 _:(_

[15:00]

 _Tu es occupé ?_

[15:00]

Je suis en train de rentrer chez moi, en fait.

[15:01]

 _On peut faire quelque chose ? Comme un jeu ou autre ?_

[15:02]

Une autre FAQ ?

[15:02]

 _On partager des anecdotes de nos vies._

[15:03]

Les souvenirs d'enfance en font partie ?

[15:04]

 _Si tu veux._

[15:04]

Tu commences, alors.

[15:06]

 _Je suis tombé de l'échelle quand je rangeais des livres dans une librairie en Allemagne et je me suis cassé le bras. Deux fois. La seconde fois directement après avoir guéri de la première._

[15:07]

Maladroit ? Une fois, quand j'avais environ quatre ans, j'ai pensé qu'il serait amusant de décorer la robe de mariée de ma mère. Ça ne s'est pas bien passé.

[15:08]

 _Non, en fait j'avais juste craqué sur une des filles qui y travaillaient et j'étais distrait._

[15:09]

" _Sortir du placard" n'a pas été qu'une expression pour moi, ma mère m'a trouvé dans un placard quand j'avais treize ans, la main d'un garçon dans mon pantalon._

[15:10]

C'est toujours mieux que moi. Ma mère m'a trouvé au lit avec l'un des jeunes hommes avec qui elle avait une aventure à dix-sept ans.

[15:10]

 _Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ?_

[15:11]

J'aimerais, Erik, vraiment.

[15:12]

 _A l'université, certains de mes professeurs étaient relativement jeunes. Une fois quand j'étais sorti, avant de commencer une nouvelle année d'études, j'ai ramené un mec d'un bar. Il s'est avéré être mon professeur de Physique._

[15:13]

Oh mon Dieu, c'est littéralement ma pire peur. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je réagirais.

[15:14]

Ma sœur, que j'ai fait adopter pratiquement de force par mes parents quand j'avais six ans, a accidentellement poussé notre beau-père dans les escaliers quand nous étions petits, et j'ai pris pour elle. J'ai ensuite accidentellement brisé une vitrine dans un acte de rébellion.

[15:15]

 _Ton enfance m'a l'air bien étrange, Charles._

[15:15]

Elle l'était.

[15:16]

 _J'ai frappé la ménorah quand j'étais tout petit et mis le feu aux rideaux._

[15:17]

Tu es une menace pour la société.

[15:17]

Je collectionnais les pièces de monnaie étant enfant, mais pas les belles pièces. Juste celle que mon père me donnait, ou celles que je trouvais dans la rue.

[15:18]

 _Oh, alors tu agis comme si tu avais soixante ans depuis que tu en as cinq ?_

[15:18]

Oh, chut, c'est plutôt mignon si tu me vois dans la vraie vie.

[15:19]

 _Je suis certain que tu es absolument adorable, Charles._

[15:19]

 _J'ai cassé le nez de mon premier père adoptif._

[15:20]

Je suis rentré dans un de mes professeurs à Oxford pendant mon premier jour et je lui ai cassé le nez. Inutile de préciser que j'étais loin d'être son chouchou.

[15:22]

 _Il y avait un lac près de là où j'ai grandi et il gelait toujours l'hiver. Un jour, pensant qu'il était solide, j'ai sauté dessus et la glace s'est brisée, me plongeant dans l'eau glacée._

[15:23]

Oh mon Dieu, Erik.

[15:23]

Je me sens coupable, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de rire.

[15:23]

Comment diable ?

[15:24]

 _Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose que j'ai faite, je dois l'admettre._

[15:25]

Je me cachais dans un arbre quand mon beau-père criait trop, et une fois je suis tombé et j'ai atterri sur le balcon de la chambre de ma mère.

[15:26]

 _Comment as-tu fait cela ?_

[15:26]

 _C'est encore pire que le lac gelé._

[15:27]

Je ne sais même pas, une minute j'étais sur la branche d'un arbre, celle d'après j'étais à moitié à-travers la porte coulissante du balcon de ma mère.

[15:28]

 _J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de commencer un groupe de rock Allemand quand j'avais dix-sept ans._

[15:29]

Tu es ma nouvelle personne préférée.

[15:29]

Sérieusement, tes expériences me font beaucoup rire.

[15:30]

 _Je suis ravi de pouvoir t'être utile._

[15:30]

 _Je ne pense pas vouloir partager davantage, cela fait trop de matériel à chantage._

[15:31]

Ça me brise le cœur, mais je me dois d'être d'accord sur ce point. Ma sœur sera bientôt là pour déposer des affaires et elle s'énerve quand je ne lui prête pas assez attention.

[15:32]

 _:( On parlera plus tard, alors._

[15:33]

Bye, bye, chéri !

 **Mercredi 16 Avril 2014**

[07:32]

Tu as payé pour mon thé ?

[07:35]

 _Bonjour à toi aussi, Monsieur Mignon._

[07:36]

Eriiiiiiik

[07:37]

 _Oui, j'ai payé pour ton thé. Je te devais bien ça après le cupcake._

[07:40]

C'était un cadeau, tu ne me devais rien.

[07:41]

 _Dommage. Considère que c'est mon cadeau._

[07:42]

Je suis outré.

[07:43]

 _Bois ton thé, chéri._

[15:18]

Que faut-il pour qu'une relation marche d'après toi ?

[15:25]

 _C'est une question plutôt intime considérant le fait qu'il est trois heures de l'après-midi et non du matin._

[15:27]

Je suis passé devant un groupe de filles et je me suis posé la question.

[15:28]

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elles disaient ?_

[15:29]

Elles n'aimeraient probablement pas que je le répète.

[15:35]

 _Je pense qu'une relation qui marche doit être basée sur de l'amitié._

[15:36]

 _Bonne réponse ?_

[15:40]

Parfaite.

[21:01]

Si je devais t'emmener en rendez-vous, nous irions dans mon restaurant Chinois préféré.

[21:05]

 _Nous sortons ensemble ?_

[21:06]

Hypothétiquement oui.

[21:07]

 _Pourquoi hypothétiquement ? Tu ne m'apprécies pas suffisamment pour sortir avec moi ? :(_

[21:07]

Tu es ridicule.

[21:08]

En fait, je pense qu'on s'amuserait beaucoup.

[21:09]

 _Ça m'a tout l'air d'une invitation._

[21:10]

Peut-être que c'en est une.

[21:11]

 _Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, tu sais._

[21:14]

Je sais.

 **Jeudi 17 Avril 2014**

[09:43]

Idée pour un second rendez-vous : film, dîner, glace, et fellation.

[09:50]

 _Cette idée me plaît._

[09:52]

 _Troisième rendez-vous : nourriture, fondue, et baise._

[09:53]

Et voilà comment tu gagnes mon cœur.

[09:54]

 _Je m'en souviendrai._

[16:41]

 _Tu es en cours ?_

[16:46]

Est-ce que tu travailles parfois ?

[16:47]

 _J'ai fini de travailler et je n'ai pas envie de m'y remettre tout de suite._

[16:48]

Je note des travaux.

[16:49]

 _Tu veux que je te laisse ?_

[16:50]

Tu veux bien ? J'ai envie de te parler, mais il faut vraiment que je m'occupe de ça.

[16:50]

 _Pas de souci._

[16:51]

Sûr ?

[16:53]

 _Charles, sérieusement, tu te soucies beaucoup trop des sentiments des autres._

[16:54]

:(

[16:56]

 _Finis tes notations, chéri._

[19:02]

Ok, ok, bonsoir !

[19:03]

Je me sens très détendu maintenant.

[19:04]

 _Tu as fini de noter ?_

[19:05]

Ouaip, et j'ai fini pas de mal de trucs concernant mes recherches personnelles.

[19:05]

Mhm, en rapport avec la génétique. La plupart des gens trouvent ça relativement ennuyant.

[19:07]

 _Je suis certain que ça ne l'est pas._

[19:07]

J'avais l'habitude de lire ma thèse à ma sœur pour l'endormir.

[19:08]

 _Cela ne doit pas être ennuyant à ce point._

[19:09]

Eh.

[19:09]

Tu fais quoi là ?

[19:10]

 _Je promène le chien._

[19:11]

Aw !

[19:12]

 _Ton enthousiasme me concernant ainsi que mon chien est légèrement inquiétant, Charles._

[19:13]

Je n'avais pas le droit aux animaux, laisse-moi vivre mon rêve à travers toi.

[19:14]

 _Pourquoi as-tu choisi un appartement où les animaux sont interdits si tu les aime tant ?_

[19:14]

Si je le savais, je te dirais.

[19:15]

 _Je t'imagine bien prendre ta retraite dans une maison au milieu de nul part et adopter des animaux errants._

[19:16]

Ne me donne pas d'idées, Erik, parce que c'est probablement ce que je ferai.

[19:17]

 _Tu passerais tes journées à m'envoyer des photos des animaux que tu trouves "mignons"._

[19:18]

Je le ferais certainement, jusqu'à ce que tu en aies assez et que tu me dises d'arrêter.

[19:19]

 _Et si je ne le faisais pas ?_

[19:20]

Tu aurais une fournée sans fin de photos d'animaux errants mignons.

[19:20]

 _Le rêve d'une vie._

[19:21]

Le nombre de fois où je lèverais les yeux au ciel si nous avions cette conversation en personne est franchement ahurissante.

[19:22]

 _Pareillement._

 **Vendredi 18 Avril 2015**

[05:30]

 _Lève-toi et brille, beauté._

[06:42]

Tu te lèves bien trop tôt.

[06:42]

Mais bonjour, chéri.

[06:43]

Ca fait du bien de savoir que tu trouves mes messages beaux.

[16:52]

 _Bien sûr qu'ils le sont, la façon dont la lumière grise/argentée illumine mon écran est éblouissante._

[06:53]

Tu viens d'inscrire ton nom sur la liste des "Gens Qui Peuvent Me Faire Rire avant Sept Heures du Matin". Félicitations.

[06:54]

 _C'est un honneur. J'ai travaillé dur toute ma vie pour en arriver là._

[06:55]

Je t'envoie de l'amour.

[14:01]

Quatrième rendez-vous : Je t'emmènerai au musée et te montrerai quel idiot je suis.

[14:05]

 _Je pense que j'y prendrais du plaisir._

[14:06]

Tu devrais.

[14:07]

 _Cinquième rendez-vous : nous ne ferons rien du tout mais ce sera quand même incroyable._

[14:07]

Encore une fois, tu es ridicule.

[14:08]

Sixième rendez-vous : sms et sexe au téléphone.

[14:09]

 _Maintenant c'est toi qui es ridicule._

[14:11]

 _C'est à réserver au dixième rendez-vous, au minimum._

[14:14]

Si on tient jusque-là.

[14:15]

 _Je suis plutôt certain qu'on pourrait._

[14:15]

Moi aussi.

[23:21]

Tu m'as envoyé le message de bonjour, alors voici mon message de bonne nuit.

[23:22]

Bonne nuit, mon bon chevalier !

[23:25]

 _Tu es littéralement la chose la plus ridicule sur cette Terre._

[23:26]

Dans le bon sens du terme ?

[23:26]

 _Dans le bon sens._

[23:26]

Ouais !

[23:28]

 _Va dormir, Charles._

[23:29]

Je viens de me mettre au lit, **quelqu'un** m'a réveillé plus tôt que d'habitude alors je ne devrais pas tarder à m'endormir.

[23:30]

 _Bonne nuit, Charles._

 **Samedi 19 Avril 2014**

[08:27]

'Jour

[08:28]

 _Salut, salut, salut !_

[08:29]

Comment ça va ce matin ?

[08:29]

 _En sueur_

[08:30]

...un peu peur de demander pourquoi.

[08:30]

 _Je suis allé courir dans Central Park avec Sherlock, et je me suis habillé bien trop chaudement._

[08:31]

Tu cours vraiment tous les matins ?

[08:32]

 _Ouaip, et la semaine je cours dans l'après-midi avec le chien._

[08:33]

Tu es super gaulé ?

[08:33]

 _Pas vraiment, je n'ai pas commencé à le faire régulièrement pour perdre du poids ; c'était plus une question de santé mentale._

[08:34]

 _Etre fin et musclé a ses avantages, en revanche._

[08:35]

J'en suis certain.

[08:35]

Tu me donnes envie de retourner à la salle.

[08:36]

 _Me laisser influencer tes actions n'est probablement pas une très bonne idée._

[08:36]

 _A part pour le petit-déjeuner, laisse-moi t'influencer sur le fait d'en manger. C'est la meilleure chose._

[08:37]

Est-ce que deux toasts comptent comme un petit-déjeuner ?

[08:39]

 _C'est un début._

[08:39]

Malgré tout, savoir que des gens font du sport de manière régulière me complexe un peu et me rappelle qu'il serait bon de quitter le labo pour aller à la salle de temps à autres.

[08:40]

 _Je suis sûr que tu es très bien._

[08:41]

Oh, chéri, je suis parfait quoi qu'il arrive.

[13:32]

 _J'ai une idée de septième rendez-vous._

[13:37]

Ohhh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

[13:39]

 _Je connais un café où les animaux sont admis, et au vu de ton enthousiasme concernant mon chien, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y aller puis marcher dans le parc._

[13:39]

 _Hypothétiquement, bien entendu._

[13:40]

Bien sûr.

[13:40]

Mais ça me semble parfait, chéri.

[19:31]

 _Es-tu occupé ?_

[19:33]

En quelques sortes. J'ai été invité à sortir ce soir et ma sœur a envahi mon placard pour trouver une tenue qui m'aidera à, et je cite, me faire "prendre contre un mur".

[19:35]

 _Très spécifique._

[19:35]

 _Pourquoi pas une porte ?_

[19:36]

C'est un mystère.

[19:37]

Je suis un peu excité, en revanche. Je ne suis pas sorti depuis un moment.

[19:40]

Raven me crie dessus, je dois y aller. A plus tard !

[19:42]

 _Passe une bonne soirée._

 **Dimanche 20 Avril 2014**

[10:00]

Au secours.

[10:07]

 _Bonjour à toi aussi._

[10:08]

Bonjour, chéri :)

[10:08]

Mais sérieusement, aide-moi.

[10:09]

 _Qu'as-tu fait ?_

[10:10]

Il y a un homme dans mon lit, que je ne me rappelle pas avoir ramené, et il est endormi sur mon bras et je ne peux pas bouger.

[10:14]

 _Comment suis-je censé t'aider ?_

[10:14]

Tu as dit que tu étais méchant.

[10:15]

 _Et alors ?_

[10:15]

Alors comment fais-tu pour réveiller la personne et la faire partir quand tu es dans cette situation ?

[10:16]

 _Je fais en sorte de ne pas la ramener à la maison, d'abord. Et si ça arrive, je la fais partir directement après._

[10:17]

Ok, ouais, je vois la méchanceté.

[10:18]

 _Tu as mis du temps._

[10:18]

Errrriiiiiiiik, à l'aaaaaiiiiiideeeee

[10:19]

 _Enlève ton bras de sous lui rapidement, il se réveillera sûrement, et dis-lui de dégager._

[10:20]

Tu es charmant.

[10:51]

Ça a marché, il est parti.

[11:00]

 _Ça t'a pris une demi-heure ?_

[11:02]

Il y a eu une douche.

[11:03]

 _Ah_

[11:03]

Ouais.

[22:12]

Tu m'en veux ?

[22:30]

 _Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?_

[22:31]

Je ne sais pas, à cause de ce matin ?

[22:35]

 _Charles, tu es, apparemment, un grand garçon, et tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. Je n'ai aucun droit de m'énerver si tu couches avec quelqu'un._

[22:37]

Mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux. On a à peine parlé.

[22:38]

 _J'ai été occupé au boulot._

[22:39]

 _Dis-moi que tu n'as pas stressé à propos de ça toute la journée._

[22:39]

Uhhh

[22:40]

 _Tout va bien, le chien a juste vomi sur un rapport et j'ai dû le recommencer. Je ne t'en veux pas. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je t'en veuille._

[22:41]

Ok

[22:42]

Le chien a vomi sur tes affaires ?

[22:43]

 _Va te coucher, Charles._

[22:44]

:(

[22:45]

Bonne nuit, chéri.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, c'est Picasshole pour le nouveau chapitre de la traduction de _Serendipity_ ! **

**J'ai bien vu que la suite était très attendue et suis franchement un peu étonnée de la réaction de certains lecteurs.  
Une traduction prend du temps pour qu'elle soit bien faite, et il serait dommage de bâcler le travail sur cette jolie fic. Aussi, ne pensez pas que les chapitres seront postés à quelques jours d'intervalle, comme cela a été le cas pour les trois premiers que j'avais traduits d'un coup pour ne pas vous laisser sans suite. Sachez que je suis étudiante et que j'ai deux jobs à côté, je n'ai donc pas le temps d'avancer aussi vite que je l'aimerais et que vous l'aimeriez. Mais je me suis engagée à traduire cette histoire et elle sera traduite jusqu'au bout quoiqu'il arrive.**

* * *

 **Lundi 21 Avril 2014**

[07:20]

Je me suis fait des œufs avec des toasts, sois fier.

[07:26]

 _C'est comme si j'assistais à la remise de diplôme de mon enfant._

[07:27]

C'est normal.

[10:45]

 _Je vois un couple depuis ma fenêtre et ils pourraient tout aussi bien se frotter l'un contre l'autre._

[10:46]

Beurk

[10:46]

Je ne suis pas vraiment fan des démonstrations d'attention en public. Je veux dire, des petites caresses et des baisers passent encore, mais quand tu sautes sur ton partenaire en plein milieu d'une épicerie tout en étant sobre, c'est horripilant.

[10:47]

 _Pareil pour moi._

[10:47]

 _Dans quel genre d'épicerie fais-tu tes courses ?_

[10:48]

Du genre intéressant.

[10:50]

Tu penses qu'on serait comme ça ?

[10:51]

 _Se sautant dessus dans une épicerie ? Non. Se sautant dessus dans une ruelle derrière une épicerie ? Tout dépend du taux d'alcool qu'on aurait dans le sang._

[10:52]

J'attends cela avec impatience.

[10:52]

 _Ne devrais-tu pas enseigner ?_

[10:53]

Es-tu en train de te plaindre ?

[10:53]

 _Non, mais je préférerais que tu gardes ton titre de "meilleur professeur en génétique"._

[10:54]

Ecrire quelques messages ne m'enlèvera pas ça.

[19:21]

 _On vit vraiment près l'un de l'autre._

[19:26]

En effet.

[19:27]

 _Tu penses qu'on s'est déjà croisés ?_

[19:27]

Peut-être

[19:28]

Cette idée me rend un peu nerveux.

[19:28]

 _Pourquoi ?_

[19:29]

Je ne sais pas vraiment.

[21:01]

 _As-tu un accent ?_

[21:05]

Nos discussions ont été plutôt abruptes et bizarres aujourd'hui.

[21:06]

 _Je sais, c'est bizarre, désolé._

[21:07]

Mais oui, j'en ai un. Il est ridiculement anglais.

[21:07]

" _Ridiculement anglais" veut probablement dire ridiculement adorable._

[21:08]

Raven le décrit comme étant celui d'un "crétin de haute société", alors peut-être pas.

[21:08]

 _Ta sœur m'a l'air d'être une connasse._

[21:09]

Oh, elle l'est ; mais c'est ma sœur, alors personne n'a le droit de l'insulter.

[21:09]

 _Compris_

[21:15]

Tu pourrais l'entendre, tu sais.

[21:16]

 _...quoi ?_

[21:17]

Mon accent, tu pourrais l'entendre. Les portables permettent aussi d'appeler, il me semble.

[21:21]

Pas que ce soit une obligation, c'est juste une proposition.

[21:27]

Erik ?

[21:42] ~ _appel entrant : Erik_ ~

"Allô ?"

" _..._ "

"Erik ?"

" _..._ "

"Tu m'effraies un peu."

" _Adorable._ "

"Quoi ?"

" _L'accent._ "

"Oh."

" _Bonsoir, Charles._ "

"Et dire que je trouvais ton bonjour 'mignon'"

" _..._ "

"Ton rire est magnifique. Tout comme ta voix."

" _Merci._ "

"C'est bizarre."

" _Je n'aurais pas dit mieux._ "

"Mais bon, une part de moi pensait que je ne te parlerais jamais vraiment."

" _Je pourrais raccrocher ?_ "

"Non !"

" _Ok._ "

"Ok."

" _..._ "

"Erik ?"

" _Oui ?_ "

"Tu n'es pas vraiment doué pour combler les silences au téléphone, n'est-ce pas ?"

" _Pas du tout, non._ "

"Ce n'est pas grave."

" _Tant mieux._ "

"Je me surprends à parler autant."

" _Je n'en doutes pas._ "

"..."

" _Qui est silencieux maintenant ?_ "

"Je réfléchis."

" _A quoi ?_ "

"A combien tout cela est bizarre."

" _Nous avons déjà débattu de l'étrangeté de notre relation plusieurs fois, Charles._ "

"Je suis plutôt content, néanmoins."

" _Tu dois me donner un peu plus d'informations._ "

"De t'avoir envoyé un message par accident."

" _Moi aussi._ "

"..."

" _Es-tu en train de glousser ?_ "

"Non."

" _Mais si tu glousses._ "

"Ce n'est pas vrai !"

" _C'est définitivement vrai._ "

"..."

" _Et maintenant tu fais la moue._ "

"Tu arrives à percevoir les mouvements à travers le téléphone ?"

" _Non, c'est juste évident avec toi._ "

"Intéressant."

" _Ça l'est ?_ "

"Oui."

" _..._ "

"Nous aurions dû faire ça bien plus tôt."

" _Parler au téléphone ?_ "

"Mhmh, tout le stress de ma journée s'est évaporé."

" _Pareil pour moi, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais été très à l'aise si on l'avait fait plus tôt. Je ne le suis toujours pas._ "

"Ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible."

" _Tu es une personne très tolérante, n'est-ce pas ?_ "

"Raven dit que c'est mon plus grand point faible."

" _Possible._ "

"Probablement."

" _..._ "

"Tu es fatigué ?"

" _Un peu, longue journée._ "

"Tu devrais aller te coucher."

" _Mais j'aime te parler._ "

"On peut parler plus tard."

" _Promis ?_ "

"Erik-à-moitié-endormi-au-téléphone est mon nouveau truc préféré, je crois."

" _Bien._ "

"Bonne nuit, chéri."

" _Dors bien, liebling._ "

 **Mardi 20 Avril 2014**

[06:12]

 _Le soleil est levé, tout comme tu devrais l'être._

[06:47]

Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça.

[06:49]

 _Bien sûr que non._

[06:49]

:(

[06:50]

Je suis content que tu aies appelé hier soir.

[06:51]

 _Et moi donc._

[06:53]

Passe une bonne journée, Erik.

[12:17]

Comment se passe ta journée jusqu'ici ?

[12:22]

 _Mieux que d'habitude, en fait. Et toi ?_

[12:25]

Bien, sans compter le fait que quelqu'un m'a presque renversé ce que je pense être de l'acide dessus.

[12:36]

 _Dois-je demander plus d'informations ?_

[12:36]

Peut-être pas.

[12:38]

 _Qu'as-tu pour le déjeuner ?_

[12:39]

Aujourd'hui c'est pâtes. De très, très bonnes pâtes.

[12:41]

 _J'imagine que tu es le genre de personne à faire des bruits plus qu'équivoques en mangeant quelque chose de très bon._

[12:42]

Tu vises juste sur ce point. Ma sœur n'a pas voulu sortir dîner avec moi pendant plus d'un an à cause de ça.

[12:43]

 _Je ne sais que répondre à cela._

[12:44]

 _Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de faire quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre que ta sœur ?_

[12:45]

Oui, mais c'est rarement aussi mouvementé que mes sorties avec elle.

[12:46]

Tu verras ce que je veux dire quand tu la rencontreras.

[12:50]

 _Quand ça ?_

[12:52]

Merde, désolé, c'est un genre de réflexe.

[12:53]

 _Ce n'est rien._

[12:54]

Tu en es sûr ?

[12:55]

 _Positif._

[12:56]

 _Je pourrais même avoir envie de rencontrer cette infâme sœur._

[13:00]

Du moment où tu me rencontres en premier.

[13:02]

 _Je ne l'imaginerais pas autrement._

[22:34]

Si nous vivions en Europe, tu pourrais m'emmener en Allemagne lors d'un rendez-vous. Si tu voulais.

[22:42]

 _Je le voudrais._

[22:43]

Bien.

 **Mercredi 23 Avril 2014**

[10:44]

 _Je déteste mon job._

[11:02]

Est-ce que c'est un "Je passe une mauvaise journée, je hais mon job" ou un "Je hais vraiment mon job" ?

[11:05]

 _C'est plutôt un "J'aimais mon job mais maintenant j'en ai assez et je veux faire autre chose"._

[11:06]

 _C'est peut-être même une crise de la quarantaine._

[11:07]

Tu es un peu trop dramatique, tu ne penses pas ?

[11:08]

 _Juste un peu._

[11:09]

Tu peux changer de boulot ?

[11:10]

 _Personne ne m'arrêterait._

[11:11]

 _Mon amie Emma pourrait être tentée de m'arracher la tête des épaules, mais à part elle personne ne s'en soucierait plus que ça._

[11:11]

Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

[11:12]

 _Non seulement parce que c'est mon propre business, mais aussi parce que j'ai passé pas loin de dix ans à en faire ce que c'est aujourd'hui._

[11:13]

Cela ne veut pas forcément dire que tu dois rester. Si tu trouves un héritier en qui tu as confiance, et que tu es vraiment décidé à partir et changer d'occupation, alors rien ne te retient.

[11:14]

 _Je suppose, oui._

[11:14]

Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

[11:15]

 _Je suis juste sur la réserve._

[11:15]

Réfléchis-y encore un peu, fais le tour de tes options, et choisis ce qui te semble être la bonne.

[11:17]

 _J'imagine que tu donnes beaucoup de discours de motivation._

[11:18]

Je suis un professeur qui donne beaucoup d'examens, les discours de motivation sont une seconde nature.

[11:18]

 _Je t'aurais certainement détesté si je t'avais eu comme professeur._

[11:18]

 _Ou alors j'aurais essayé de te corrompre sexuellement._

[11:19]

Je préfère la dernière option.

[11:20]

Quoi que non, parce que j'aime mon travail, et que je ne compte pas le perdre d'aussi tôt.

[11:21]

 _Ouais, peut-être pas._

[17:05]

 _Qu'est-ce que je devrais manger au dîner ?_

[15:05]

C'est une journée à questions sérieuses, n'est-ce pas ?

[17:05]

 _Il n'y a que toi pour considérer cela comme une question sérieuse._

[17:06]

Oh arrête, il y a des millions de gens comme moi.

[17:06]

Risotto.

[17:07]

 _Ooh, ok._

[17:07]

Tu pourrais m'en faire envoyer un peu ? Je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner et j'ai pris à emporter les quatre derniers jours.

[17:08]

 _J'aimerais bien pouvoir, je pense que tu apprécierais ma cuisine._

[17:09]

Tu sais cuisiner ?

[17:09]

 _Oui._

[17:10]

Et tu es bon ?

[17:10]

 _Très._

[17:11]

Épouse-moi ?

[17:11]

 _Ok._

 **Jeudi 24 Avril 2014**

[06:00]

 _Je me suis rendu compte que nous sommes le genre de couple qui s'envoie des messages de bonne journée/ nuit._

[06:18]

Naturellement, considérant la nature de notre relation.

[06:19]

Mais bonjour, chéri.

[06:20]

 _Passe une bonne journée._

[14:00]

J'ai passé une journée horrible.

[14:04]

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

[14:05]

Ma mère.

[14:05]

 _?_

[14:06]

Ma relation avec ma mère est une histoire longue et compliquée que je préférerais ne pas me rappeler. Mais j'ai dû trop discuter avec elle et ça a renforcé la merditude de tout le reste.

[14:07]

 _Es-tu occupé ?_

[14:07]

Non, j'ai annulé mon derniers cours et je suis rentré. Pourquoi ?

 **[14:08] ~ appel entrant : Erik ~**

"Que fais-tu ?"

" _Je n'ai pas envie de travailler, et je pense qu'une conversation pourrait te faire du bien._ "

"Du sexe pourrait me faire du bien."

" _Malheureusement je ne peux pas vraiment te donner ça._ "

"Pas même au téléphone ?"

" _Pas quand je suis au travail._ "

"On dirait que c'est une promesse."

" _Cela reste ouvert à interprétation._ "

"Je garderai ça à l'esprit."

" _Mhmh._ "

"On pourrait se faire renvoyer à force de passer autant de temps sur nos téléphones."

" _Peut-être, mais je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment._ "

"Je pense toujours que tu devrais quitter ton boulot si tu le détestes tant."

" _Je n'ai pas appelé pour parler de ça mais pour te faire te sentir mieux._ "

"Mais tu ne veux pas me laisser avoir ce que je veux."

" _Eh bien, désolé, mais le sexe au téléphone n'est pas mon fort._ "

"Parce que tu ne supportes pas les silences au téléphone."

" _Ça y contribue._ "

"..."

" _Tu vois, je t'ai fait rire sans te demander ce que tu portes._ "

"Me demander ce que je porte ne me ferait pas rire."

" _..._ "

"Ce ne serait probablement pas très excitant non plus, considérant le fait que je porte un cardigan et un pantalon."

" _Sexy._ "

"Oh, très."

" _..._ "

"Que portes-tu ?"

" _Sérieusement ?_ "

"Oui."

" _Un costume gris._ "

"J'aime les hommes en costumes."

" _J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant des hommes en cardigans, mais..._ "

"Peut-être que si tu me voyais je pourrais changer cela."

" _Peut-être._ "

"Qu'es-tu supposé faire maintenant, au fait ?"

" _Quelque chose en rapport avec...les chiffres ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas été très attentif._ "

"..."

" _Ne te moque pas !_ "

"Démissionne."

" _J'y réfléchis._ "

"Bien."

" _Tu es un peu exigeant, n'est-ce pas ?_ "

"Chéri, tu n'as pas idée."

[22:43]

Merci pour aujourd'hui, Erik.

[22:47]

 _Ce fut un plaisir._

 **Vendredi 25 Avril 2014**

[09:50]

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si gentil avec toi._

[09:52]

Bonjour, chéri.

[09:53]

Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser cela ?

[09:54]

 _J'ai juste fait pleurer quelqu'un, pour la troisième fois cette semaine._

[09:54]

...ok?

[09:55]

 _Je suis comme ça avec tout le monde, en fait, et c'est étrange que je ne sois pas un connard fini avec toi._

[09:56]

Tu n'es pas toujours gentil, tu sais.

[09:57]

 _Comparé aux autres, je veux dire. Je te traite comme un foutu roi._

[09:58]

J'ai l'impression de voir un autre message ici mais je suis flatté.

[09:58]

 _Tu devrais vraiment l'être._

[09:59]

Je dois y aller, chéri, mais on continuera plus tard ?

[10:00]

 _Bien sûr, vôtre majesté._

[16:23]

J'ai beaucoup de tâches de rousseur.

[16:25]

 _On ne se dit pas bonjour comme les gens normaux, n'est-ce pas ?_

[16:26]

Pas vraiment, non.

[16:26]

 _Combien de tâches de rousseur ?_

[16:28]

Je ne sais pas exactement, je sais seulement qu'il y en a beaucoup. J'avais un copain quand j'avais dix-neuf ans qui avait décidé de compter (et d'embrasser) mes tâches et ça a duré tellement longtemps que mon esprit s'est évadé et je n'ai pas écouter un mot de ce qu'il me disait. Ce qui s'est révélé être plutôt mal puisque, apparemment, ce qu'il me disait était très important.

[16:29]

 _Tu as su ce que c'était ?_

[16:29]

Nope, il a rompu juste après.

[16:30]

 _Je peux affirmer que tu es très doué au niveau des relations humaines._

[16:30]

Oh tais-toi, j'avais dix-neuf ans. Comme si tu étais meilleur.

[16:31]

 _J'étais probablement pire. Aucune de mes relations, quand j'avais dix-neuf ans, n'a duré plus de trois heures._

[16:32]

Yup, définitivement pire.

[16:32]

Quoi que, j'ai été comme ça cette dernière année. Je n'ai pas assez de temps.

[16:33]

 _Yep._

[16:33]

 _Même quand j'ai le temps, je suis trop fatigué._

[16:34]

Compréhensible. Très, très compréhensible.

[16:53]

 _Je pense que je prendrais le temps pour toi, en revanche._

[19:12]

Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné une anecdote sur toi.

[19:15]

 _Quoi ?_

[19:15]

Je t'ai parlé de mes tâches de rousseur, donne-moi une anecdote te concernant.

[19:17]

 _Je suis Juif._

[19:18]

Je m'en doutais un peu. Tu es pratiquant ?

[19:19]

 _Non, plus maintenant. Je l'étais quand j'étais plus jeune, mais j'ai arrêté après l'accident._

[19:20]

Je peux te demander ce qu'est cet "accident" ?

[19:20]

 _Tu peux demander, mais je ne pense pas que je te dirai._

[19:21]

D'accord.

[19:21]

 _D'accord ?_

[19:22]

Je ne demanderai pas si tu ne veux pas me répondre, mais tu peux m'en parler quand tu seras prêt.

 **Samedi 26 Avril 2014**

[14:50]

On n'a pas parlé de la journée.

[14:54]

 _Je sais._

[14:55]

C'est étrange.

[14:55]

 _Je te manque, Charles ?_

[14:56]

Bien sûr, chéri. Tu es constamment dans ma tête.

[14:57]

 _Et je n'ai même pas eu à enlever mon t-shirt !_

[14:57]

Pas que j'aurais quelque chose à redire à cela.

[14:57]

 _Je pourrais être une boule de gelée vivante pour tout ce que tu en sais._

[14:58]

Est-ce que tu viens sérieusement de dire "boule de gelée vivante" ?

[14:58]

 _Je regrette mon choix de termes._

[14:59]

Le fait de ne pas savoir à quoi tu ressembles pourrait changer avec une photo, tu sais.

[15:01]

 _C'est vrai, mais j'ai tendance à ressembler à un assassin en photos, et je ne veux pas que tu aies cette image de moi._

[15:03]

Je ne sais que répondre à cela.

[15:04]

Mais je suis content, je ne veux pas que la première chose que je vois de toi soit une photo.

[15:10]

 _Tu continues de sous-entendre une rencontre en face à face._

[15:12]

Toi aussi, en un sens.

[15:13]

 _Vrai._

[15:15]

Peut-être qu'on devrait, si tu le souhaites ?

[15:16]

 _Pas encore._

[15:17]

Ok

[19:45]

 _Quand on se rencontrera, j'espère avoir un cupcake "ravi de te voir", parce que le dernier était incroyable._

[19:50]

Tu crois vraiment que je ne le ferais pas ?

[19:51]

 _Même si tu es un psychopathe, je veux ce cupcake._

[19:52]

C'est noté, mais je veux un câlin.

[19:53]

 _Noté._

[19:54]

Est-ce qu'un baiser serait trop demandé ?

[19:55]

 _Non._

[19:56]

Alors j'en veux un aussi.

[20:00]

 _Ok._

 **Dimanche 27 Avril 2014**

[07:44] ~ appel entrant : Erik ~

" _Bonjour, liebling._ "

"Ugh."

" _Tu es bien gai ce matin._ "

"Tu m'as réveillé."

" _C'était bien mon intention._ "

"Eriiiiiik! Il est trop tôt, pourquoi es-tu réveillé ?"

" _Sherolck a besoin de sortir, j'ai besoin de manger, je dois choisir ma tenue pour aller déjeuner._ "

"Déjeuner ? Avec qui ?"

" _Tu as l'air bien plus éveillé maintenant._ "

"Qu'est-ce qu'un déjeuner ?"

" _Tu as l'air jaloux._ "

"Tu m'as réveillé avant huit heures du matin, un dimanche. J'ai le droit d'être ce que je veux."

" _Mhmh._ "

"Déjeuner ?"

" _Avec un ami._ "

"Quel genre d'ami ?"

" _Juste un ami._ "

"Un ami plutôt spécial si tu as dois te lever à huit heures pour choisir ta tenue."

" _Définitivement jaloux._ "

"..."

" _C'est une vieille amie, en réalité, qui désapprouve mon sens de la mode et me gronde pour les peluches non-existantes sur mes habits._ "

"Oh."

" _Oui._ "

"Ok."

" _Tu n'es plus jaloux ?_ "

"Je me sens un peu bête."

" _Ne te stresse pas, je suis juste tellement merveilleux qu'on ne veut pas me partager._ "

"Oh, évidemment."

" _Tu as l'air fatigué._ "

"Mmmm."

" _Plutôt adorable, aussi._ "

"Je suis emmêlé dans mes draps avec mes vêtements de travers, mes cheveux qui partent dans tous les sens, et mon visage enfoui dans mon oreiller. Pas vraiment adorable."

" _Cela m'a l'air adorable._ "

"Alors je te remercie, et je condamne ta définition d'adorable."

" _Tu es clairement délirant à cause de ton réveil précipité._ "

"Hmmphh."

" _Je vais te laisser retourner au lit, liebling. Envoie-moi un message lorsque tu seras un peu plus cohérent, hmm ?_ "

"..."

" _Je vais prendre le froissement des draps comme un signe que tu approuvais de la tête._ "

"Ok."

" _Au revoir, Charles._ "

"Mm, bonne nuit."

[11:20]

Que veut dire "leebling" ?

[11:27]

 _C'est allemand, et ça s'écrit liebling._

[11:28]

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

[11:28]

 _Chéri_

[11:29]

Oh

[11:29]

C'est mignon

[11:30]

 _Ne m'appelle pas mignon, s'il-te-plaît, ça met à mal ma réputation mentale._

[11:31]

Adorable, alors.

[11:31]

 _Charles_

[11:31]

Erik

[11:33]

 _Tu m'en veux si je te laisse ? Je dois aller déjeuner._

[11:34]

Bien sûr que non ! Amuse-toi bien, et mange pour moi, je serai en train de noter et de cuisiner.

[11:35]

 _Bon courage pour ça._

[15:34]

Comment s'est passé ton déjeuner ?

[15:40]

 _Apparemment les pantalons de couleur claire ne sont pas aussi flatteurs pour mon cul qu'ils sont sensés l'être._

[15:41]

Ah, le problème quotidien.

[15:42]

 _Je ne sais pas comment je vais y survivre, honnêtement._

[15:42]

 _Comment vas-tu ?_

[15:43]

Je suis vraiment content, même si rien d'incroyable n'est arrivé.

[15:43]

J'ai fait deux rangées de cupcakes et un gâteau.

[15:44]

 _:( J'en veux._

[15:44]

Tu devras passer Raven et son groupe d'amis qui vont arriver pour vider le contenu de mon frigo dans environ quinze minutes sur le corps.

[15:45]

 _Injuste, ils savent où tu habites._

[15:45]

Tu sais où j'habite.

[15:46]

 _New York est une grande ville, Charles._

[15:46]

Ok, peut-être que tu ne sais pas vraiment où j'habite.

[15:47]

Si tu passes par le café demain, je donnerai tout ce qui reste d'aujourd'hui à Darwin (le garçon qui t'a servi la dernière fois) pour que tu puisses l'emporter.

[15:47]

Si tu veux.

[15:48]

 _Je le veux._

[15:48]

Bien :)

[19:31]

J'ai réussi à t'en garder un peu, Darwin sera au café de 6 à 12. Les restes sont tout à toi si tu y vas.

[19:56]

 _Tu es une légende._

[20:02]

Eh bien, duh !

[23:43]

 _Dors bien, muffin câlin._

[23:47]

Tu es ridiculement attachant.

[23:48]

Bonne nuit, amour.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lundi 28 Avril 2014**

[08:20]

Bonjour, chéri :)

[0:38]

 _Bonjour, bonjour, Charlie_

[08:39]

Charlie ? Vraiment ?

[08:39]

 _Tu n'aimes pas ?_

[08:39]

Pas vraiment.

[08:40]

 _On s'en tiendra à liebling, alors._

[08:41]

J'aime quand tu me donnes des petits noms en allemand, tu sais.

[08:41]

Mon cœur s'emballe un peu.

[08:42]

 _Je suis content d'avoir cet effet sur toi._

[08:43]

Tu devrais l'être en effet.

[10:02]

 _Tu es ma personne préférée._

[10:03]

 _Quand tu as dit que tu avais réussi à un garder quelques-uns, je ne pensais pas que tu voulais dire toute une boîte de cupcakes._

[10:03]

 _Vraiment, tu es incroyable._

[10:04]

 _Absolument merveilleux._

[10:04]

 _Tu vas gagner mon_ _cœur si tu continues comme ça._

[10:39]

C'est le but, chéri.

[10:40]

Je suis content qu'ils t'aient plu.

[10:46]

 _Personne. Préférée. De tous les temps._

[10:47]

 _Et le petit message que tu as laissé avec est adorable._

[10:47]

 _Ton écriture est très féminine._

[10:48]

C'est une mauvaise chose ?

[10:48]

 _Non._

[10:48]

 _C'est un peu ce à quoi je m'attendais, à vrai dire._

[10:49]

Tu as pensé à mon écriture ?

[10:49]

Je vais être honnête, c'est un peu bizarre, chéri.

[10:50]

 _Non, je n'ai pas pensé à ton écriture. J'ai juste pensé en la voyant qu'évidemment elle ressemblerait à ça._

[10:50]

Est-ce que la tienne est désordonnée ? J'ai cette impression.

[10:50]

 _Elle est illisible._

[10:51]

Je pense que je te détesterais si tu étais mon élève.

[10:51]

Je ne saurais rien de ces choses merveilleuses que je connais maintenant.

[10:52]

 _Ne te voile pas la face, Charles. On aurait probablement couché ensemble, malgré tes meilleurs efforts pour résister._

[10:53]

J'aime à penser que j'ai un meilleur sens moral.

[10:53]

 _Tu en as un, mais je suis attirant, persévérant et irrésistible._

[10:54]

Non, tu es un con.

[10:55]

 _Aussi._

[15:02]

J'adore Central Park, mais voir tous ces couples heureux me rend triste.

[15:13]

 _Pourquoi es-tu à Central Park en plein milieu de l'après-midi ?_

[15:14]

Je n'y suis pas, j'y pensais seulement. J'ai aussi tant d'élèves en couple, et c'est vraiment pénible. J'ai presque trente ans et je ne peux toujours pas tenir une relation sur la distance.

[15:15]

 _Considérant le fait que j'ai plus de trente ans, cela me fait me sentir merveilleusement bien, merci._

[15:16]

Désolé. Je ne pense d'habitude pas à ce genre de choses mais aujourd'hui je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

[15:16]

Je veux faire partie de ces couples pénibles.

[15:17]

 _Je te promets de t'emmener au parc et nous pourrons nous comporter comme eux._

[15:18]

Tu es le meilleur.

[21:22]

J'ai fait l'erreur de regarder un drame romantique et je me vautre dans ma solitude.

[21:34]

Combien de temps te faut-il pour tomber amoureux de quelqu'un ?

[21:37]

 _Ne jamais regarder de drames romantiques lorsqu'on est célibataire, Charles, ils sont fait pour te rendre triste._

[21:39]

Je m'en souviendrai.

[21:39]

Tu ne m'as pas répondu, par contre.

[21:42]

 _J'essaie de ne pas tomber amoureux de qui que ce soit, mais ça prend en général quelques mois._

[21:43]

Mieux que moi, alors. Cela me prend un laps de temps raisonnablement trop court.

[21:44]

 _Par pitié, dis-moi que tu ne t'éprends pas de chaque homme que tu rencontres._

[21:44]

Mon Dieu, non, ça serait désastreux. Seulement 98% d'entre eux.

[21:45]

 _J'ai du souci à me faire._

[21:45]

 _Sur qui as-tu jeté ton dévolu ?_

[21:47]

Personne, je crois.

[21:47]

 _Tu crois ?_

[21:48]

Tout me rend vraiment confus.

[21:50]

Penses-tu pouvoir t'éprendre de quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais rencontré ?

[21:52]

 _Oui, évidemment._

[21:53]

Moi aussi.

[22:05]

Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

[22:10]

 _Oui, grâce à tes merveilleux talents culinaires._

[22:11]

Je suis ravi que tu apprécies tant mes talents.

[22:11]

 _Tout le monde devrait les apprécier._

 **Mardi 29 Avril 2014**

[05:23]

 _Bonjour, bébé._

[06:54]

Bonjour, amour.

[12:03]

Je suis en pause et il y a un homme en costume métallique qui fait le tour de Central Park.

[12:12]

Je suis quasiment certain qu'il essaie de draguer à coups de blagues magnétiques.

[12:17]

C'était bien le cas, il vient de me dire qu'il pourrait faire descendre le fer présent dans mon sang jusqu'à mes parties intimes.

[12:18]

Quel con.

[15:42]

Je suis rentré dans un arbre en rentrant.

[15:43]

Un putain d'arbre.

[17:10]

Es-tu en train de m'ignorer ?

[17:21]

J'ai fait quelque chose ?

[17:22]

J'en suis navré, si c'est le cas.

[17:35]

Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait ?

[17:43]

Ou pas, peu importe.

[17:46]

J'aimerais pouvoir effacer des messages sur ton portables, je me sens vraiment collant et énervant alors que là n'était pas mon intention. Je n'ai juste pas assez dormi et mon après-midi a été un peu chargé émotionnellement.

[19:00]

 _Tu es un idiot._

[19:00]

 _Je ne t'ignore pas._

[19:01]

 _Tu n'as rien fait, non plus. J'ai juste oublié mon portable à la maison._

[19:02]

 _C'était plutôt embêtant, de ne pas pouvoir me distraire avec toi._

[19:04]

 _Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille frapper un homme en costume métallique._

[19:05]

 _Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer dans un foutu arbre ?_

[19:30]

Erik !

[19:31]

Oh

[19:32]

Je me sens un peu bête maintenant.

[19:32]

Tu m'as manqué, aussi.

[19:37]

 _Tu es adorable._

[19:37]

 _Je suis content d'avoir décidé de te garder._

[19:39]

C'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'ait dit depuis longtemps, merci.

[19:40]

 _A ton service, liebling._

[23:12]

Tu sais, je n'avais jamais compris tout ce truc de "relation virtuelle" avant de te rencontrer.

[23:21]

 _Moi non plus._

[23:22]

Pas qu'on soit dans une relation virtuelle.

[23:22]

...ou est-ce le cas ?

[23:23]

 _Je ne pense pas que j'appellerais ça comme ça, non._

[23:23]

Comment tu l'appellerais alors ?

[23:26]

 _Un investissement émotionnel._

[23:27]

Huh

[23:27]

J'aime bien comment ça sonne.

[23:30]

 _Repose-toi, Charles._

 **Mercredi 30 Avril 2014**

[00:54]

 _C'est ridicule._

[00:54]

 _Tu ne devrais pas m'avoir manqué aujourd'hui, mais c'est le cas._

[00:55]

 _Je n'arrêtais pas de prendre mon portable pour t'envoyer des anecdotes stupides concernant ma journée dont la plupart des gens se moqueraient et je me suis senti énervé quand je me suis souvenu que je ne l'avais pas._

[00:56]

 _Ce qui est ridicule, parce que je ne devrais pas m'énerver si je ne peux pas te dire que j'ai mangé un super bon sandwich à midi._

[00:57]

 _Et ce qui est encore plus ridicule c'est que tu me manques maintenant._

[01:02]

 _Je devrais dormir._

[01:03]

 _Je dois être en train de réveiller les voisins à force de souffler._

[01:04]

 _Je comprends parfaitement ton envie d'effacer des messages._

[01:05]

 _Rends-moi un service et ne lis rien de tout cela en te réveillant._

[01:05]

 _Ok_

[01:06]

 _Bonne nuit, Charles._

[06:52]

 _Je suis désolé pour cette nuit._

[08:28]

Erik, tu dois bien être une des personnes les plus stupides que je connais. A place égale avec moi-même.

[08:28]

Je souris comme un maniaque.

[08:29]

Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désolé. Ça m'a fait très plaisir.

[08:30]

Tu es si mignon, j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

[10:34]

 _?_

[10:35]

 _Oh_

[10:36]

 _Je suis content de t'avoir rendu heureux, au moins._

[10:56]

Tu es un idiot, chéri.

[19:38]

Je t'ai dit que j'avais peut-être des sentiments pour un homme.

[19:49]

 _Oui ?_

[19:50]

Il est possible que je l'aime.

[20:12]

 _Pourquoi me dis-tu cela et pas à lui ?_

[20:12]

 _Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir._

 **Jeudi 1er Mai 2014**

[00:23]

Encore une fois, tu es l'une des personnes les plus stupides que je connais. Peut-être même plus que moi.

[00:24]

C'est toi, foutu imbécile.

[00:25]

Je crois que je t'aime.

[06:49]

Je suis désolé.

[06:49]

Oh mon Dieu.

[06:50]

Je suis tellement désolé.

[06:50]

Merde

[06:51]

Je vais m'enterrer dans un trou et mourir.

[09:38]

Parle-moi, Erik, je t'en prie.

[11:37]

Quand nos vies se sont-elles transformées en une putain de tragédie romantique ?

[14:00]

Dis-moi que je n'ai pas tout gâché.

[17:38]

Je commençais à penser que tu ressentais la même chose. Je me suis trompé ?

 **[19:52] ~ appel manqué : Charles ~**

[22:12]

 _Non, tu ne t'es pas trompé._

[23:56]

 _Je dois faire une pause dans tout ça pour l'instant._

 **[23:59] ~ appel manqué : Charles ~**

 **Vendredi 2 Mai 2014**

[07:01]

Ok.

 **[11:52] ~ appel manqué : Charles ~**

 **[21:52] ~ appel manqué : Charles ~**

 **Samedi 3 Mai 2014**

[21:29]

Je me sens tellement stupide.

 **Dimanche 4 Mai 2014**

 **[02:03] ~ appel entrant : Charles ~**

" _Allô ?"_

"..."

" _Charles ?_ "

"..."

" _Tu vas bien ?_ "

"Hey, oui – ah – merde – drôle d'histoire, ça."

" _Charles ?_ "

"Je suis très, très, très, très ivre en ce m-moment, et je suis sorti pour – merde – relâcher la pression, dirons-nous ?"

" _..._ "

"Et, hum, ça n'a pas vraiment marché, et c'est entièrement ta faute."

" _Ma faute ?_ "

"Mhmh, oui, parce que bien qu'il y ait eu des hommes attirants littéralement partout, je ne pouvais penser qu'à toi. Et c'est étrange, parce que je ne te connais même pas vraiment, mais les gens me parlaient et tout ce que je parvenais à penser était "vous n'êtes pas Erik", alors j'ai continué à boire au lieu de leur parler et je suis rentré à la maison et – merde – je suis énervé, et je suis ennuyé ou excité, et je ne peux toujours penser qu'à toi, et tout ce que je voulais c'était te parler, alors j'ai appelé et –"

" _Calme-toi, Charles._ "

"Mais –"

" _Soit tu te calmes, soit je raccroche._ "

"..."

" _D'accord ?_ "

"Oui"

" _Je ne sais par où commencer. Et je ne pense pas que cette conversation devrait avoir lieu à deux heures du matin._ "

"Et je suis ivre."

" _Merci de me le faire remarquer._ "

"..."

" _..._ "

"Pourquoi devais-tu faire une pause ? Pourquoi as-tu – pourquoi ?"

" _Parce que – parce que je suis confus. Tu me – tu me rends confus. Toute cette histoire me prends la tête._ "

"Erik –"

" _Charles, vas au lit._ "

"Mais –"

" _Il n'y a pas de mais, je suis fatigué, et tu devrais dormir. Nous devons avoir cette conversation lorsque nous serons tous deux entièrement éveillés et cohérents._ "

"..."

" _..._ "

"Reste jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?"

" _Bien._ "

[11:23]

Merde

[11:27]

 _Tu viens de te réveiller ?_

[11:28]

Oui

[11:28]

 _C'est le moment où tu t'excuses pour cette nuit, il me semble ?_

[11:29]

Oh, mon Dieu, je suis désolé.

[11:30]

 _Ne le sois pas._

[11:42]

Il me semble que nous avons évoqué une conversation importante qui devrait avoir lieu lorsque nous serons tous deux cohérents et éveillés. Peut-on l'avoir maintenant ?

[11:45]

 _J'ai trouvé une meilleure idée._

[11:45]

Qui est ?

[11:47]

 _Nous ressentons tous les deux quelque chose pour l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Il est évident que nous devons en parler, parce que tout ça me prend la tête, et je déteste ne pas savoir de quoi il retourne. Et bien que t'envoyer des messages et t'appeler ait été merveilleux, je pense qu'il faut que nous nous rencontrions pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire._

[11:48]

Ok

[11:48]

 _C'est tout ?_

[11:49]

Quand veux-tu qu'on se rencontre ?

[11:50]

 _J'ai pris ma journée de demain._

[11:51]

Demain ?

[11:52]

C'est un peu tôt

[11:52]

 _J'en ai assez d'attendre._

[11:53]

Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

[15:23]

Je peux demain.

[15:43]

 _Tu peux ?_

[15:45]

Oui

[15:46]

 _C'est bizarre._

[15:46]

 _Quelle heure ?_

[15:47]

Je préférerais le matin.

[15:47]

 _Dix heures ?_

[15:48]

Parfait. Où ?

[15:49]

 _A toi de décider._

[15:50]

Le chemin en face du café de Darwin ?

[15:51]

 _Ok_

[15:52]

Je suis très angoissé

[15:53]

 _Moi aussi. Ne t'en fais pas._

[15:53]

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on fasse vraiment cela.

[15:54]

Je veux dire, ça va rendre les choses réelles.

[15:54]

Merde

[15:55]

Cela va vraiment se passer

[15:56]

Putain de merde

[15:56]

Erik

[15:57]

 _Ne tombe pas évanoui dans mes bras, chéri._

[15:58]

Je ferai attention.

[15:58]

J'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

[15:59]

 _Je t'en prie, je te veux en forme pour demain._

[15:59]

Demain

[15:59]

Jésus

[16:00]

Je te parle plus tard, mon beau. Ma sœur est en train d'enfoncer ma porte.

[16:01]

 _Amuse-toi bien._

[21:23]

Demain

[21:30]

 _Oui_

[21:30]

Merde

[21:31]

 _J'ai comme un pressentiment que tout ce que tu vas dire demain est "merde"._

[21:32]

Je serai honnête, c'est une possibilité.

[21:33]

Il y a tellement d'émotions qui me traversent en ce moment.

[21:35]

 _Je ne veux pas que tu te stresses pour ça, d'accord ? Tout ira bien, nous irons bien. Te prendre la tête n'avancera en rien, et je ne veux vraiment pas que tu ressembles à un zombie la première fois que je te vois._

[21:36]

Peut-être que je suis un zombie.

[21:37]

 _Va vite au lit et repose-toi pour moi._

[21:38]

Mais je veux te parler.

[21:38]

 _Nous pourrons parler demain, et tous les jours après cela._

[21:39]

Tu promets ?

[21:39]

 _Est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir ?_

[21:40]

Evidemment

[21:40]

 _Alors oui, je te le promets._

[21:41]

Je suis en train de sourire, alors je vais prendre une longue douche pour me détendre et aller me coucher. Je te vois demain. (Demain !)

[21:42]

 _Je n'aurais jamais cru que "outrageusement adorable" soit mon type, et pourtant._

[21:42]

 _Dors bien, parce que je ne porterai pas un toi à moitié endormi à travers New York._

 **Lundi 5 Mai 2014**

[07:02]

 _Bonjour, rayon de soleil_

[07:05]

Bonjour !

[07:05]

Je suis impatient !

[07:06]

Et très nerveux.

[07:06]

Et un peu effrayé.

[07:07]

 _Tu n'as pas à l'être, liebling, crois-moi._

[07:08]

Comment je saurai que c'est toi ?

[07:09]

 _Polo blanc, pantalon noir, veste noire, et il est probable que j'aie l'air énervé contre tout le monde autour._

[07:09]

 _Sûrement parce que je serai énervé contre tout le monde. On penserait que les gens sauraient marcher vite à New York._

[07:10]

Je te comprends totalement sur ce coup. Je ne m'emporte pas rapidement, mais les gens qui marchent lentement dans un lieu bondé me rendent dingue.

[07:10]

Pantalon gris, t-shirt blanc, cardigan bleu foncé. J'aurai probablement l'air à moitié endormi.

[07:11]

 _A tout à l'heure, alors._

[09:52]

 _Je t'attends._

[09:53]

J'arrive dans cinq minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà voilà, voici le dernier chapitre de la traduction de Serendipity ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ma traduction, qui fut un peu fastidieuse du fait des heures et des changements de l'italique au normal une ligne sur deux. Ce chapitre a été beaucoup plus rapide à traduire, et plus agréable peut-être.  
Ce fut un plaisir de traduire cette fanfiction, et je l'espère un plaisir pour vous de l'avoir lue, c'est vraiment une chouette histoire !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et pourquoi pas un petit message à Snaxo pour lui donner vos ressentis, ça lui fera plaisir :)

 _P.S :_ j'ai vu que Snaxo a écrit un épilogue, mais je ne l'ai pas encore lu, dites-moi si ça vous intéresserait que je le traduise aussi.

Bonne lectuuuuuure !

* * *

Erik était debout, adossé au mur de briques, ses bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'il essayait de rester immobile. Son estomac s'agitait, ses nerfs excités tordant son corps et lui donnant l'envie irrépressible de vomir. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, observant les alentours à la recherche de la tenue que Charles avait annoncée. Erik savait qu'il n'était pas dans la meilleure position pour être repéré, mais il voulait être certain de la présence de Charles avant de se montrer. Soupirant, il vérifia son téléphone pour la énième fois ; 09:56, Charles ne devrait pas tarder.

Merde.

Un large groupe de gens passa devant lui, bloquant la moitié de sa vue des alentours. Il se détacha du mur, regardant le groupe, et passa à travers. Ne voyant pas où il allait, il trébucha sur une fissure et perdit l'équilibre, tombant accidentellement sur quelqu'un.

De petites mains fortes attrapèrent ses biceps, un bras encerclant sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber la tête la première sur le pavé. L'une de ses propres mains s'agrippa au t-shirt trop grand de l'inconnu alors qu'il reprenait contenance. Il regarda vers le bas, voulant s'excuser et partir au plus vite, mais s'arrêta net, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous le choc. L'inconnu haleta, ses lèvres ridiculement rouges s'entrouvrant légèrement alors que ses grand yeux bleus s'élargissaient. Erik le détailla – cheveux bruns, peau pâle, petit, cardigan bleu, t-shirt blanc, pantalon gris -

"Erik ?"

-Accent anglais. Un accent anglais particulièrement familier.

 _Charles._

Erik se baissa, réduisant la distance entre eux en pressant doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Charles. Le plus petit lui retourna son baiser, hésitant, et la main d'Erik cessa d'agripper le t-shirt de Charles pour venir le tenir légèrement à la hanche. Le baiser fut chaste, un simple mouvement, lèvres contre lèvres, mais Erik se dit que c'était le meilleur qu'il eut jamais partagé ; peu importe le fait qu'ils se tenaient en plein milieu d'un chemin.

Il s'éloigna suffisamment pour observer le visage de Charles alors qu'il parlait, décidant de rester dans l'espace personnel de l'homme. Il se racla la gorge et sourit, "Ce serait moi."

Charles lui rendit son sourire, le rouge lui montant légèrement aux joues. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais rien n'en sortit, comme s'il essayant de formuler une phrase mais que les mots ne lui venaient pas.

"Tu as un bel arrangement d'ADN", murmura-t-il après un certain temps, accompagné d'un petit rire, comme s'il ne pouvait croire que tout avait réellement lieu.

"On pourrait en dire autant pou toi", murmura Erik.

Charles continua à sourire, "Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça comme bonjour."

"Je t'avais promis un baiser, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En effet", le plus petit répondit, "Et il fut charmant."

"Ils ne vont que s'améliorer."

"Il y en aura d'autres ?"

"Bien sûr qu'il y en aura", dit Erik, "Sauf si tu n'en veux pas plus ?"

Charles secoua la tête, "J'en veux plus."

"Bien."

"On devrait bouger du chemin."

Erik acquiesça, s'éloignant complètement mais tendant une main pour que Charles l'attrape. L'autre homme le fit, ses doigts s'entremêlant à ceux d'Erik. "Il me semble t'avoir promis que nous jouerions au couple pénible dans le parc ?"

"On dirait bien que tous mes rêves deviennent réalité aujourd'hui", dit Charles, balançant doucement leurs mains.

Erik serra la main de Charles, plaçant le plus petit homme derrière lui alors qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers les groupes de gens et le long de la route menant au parc. "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit vraiment en train de faire ça."

"Moi non plus", répondit Charles, se rapprochant du corps d'Erik. "Je veux te faire asseoir devant moi et juste te regarder."

"Cela peut s'arranger," dit Erik, dépassant une femme en colère avec un landau. "Je crois que j'aimerais en faire de même avec toi."

Ils marchèrent le long du chemin, Erik gardant Charles tout près de lui, sa prise sur la main de l'autre homme ferme. "Je dois l'admettre, je ne pensais pas que tu serais si séduisant."

Erik gloussa, tournant la tête pour regarder l'homme dans les yeux. "Tu veux dire que toutes tes autres relations virtuelles n'étaient pas avec des personnes séduisantes ?"

"Très drôle", répondit Charles. "Tu es le premier, et j'espère le dernier."

Erik sourit d'un air satisfait, et Charles dut avaler sa salive. Sérieusement, il avait été chanceux sur ce coup. "Veux-tu t'allonger dans l'herbe ?"

"D'accord."

"Par ici, alors", Erik le tira à leur gauche et s'avança vers un coin d'ombre sous un grand arbre. Il lâcha la main de Charles, se laissant tomber au sol et s'asseyant les jambes croisées. Il regardant Charles dans l'attente d'un mouvement. Celui-ci rit en se laissant tomber sans grâce à ses côtés.

"Alors..."

"Alors ?"

Charles ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot, regardant l'herbe autour d'eux pendant un moment avant de rencontrer à nouveau les yeux d'Erik. "C'est irréel", dit-il, une main agrippant la manche d'Erik. "Je veux dire, je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est vraiment toi."

Erik se rapprocha, sa main attrapant une fois de plus celle de Charles. Il caressa ses doigts des siens, retraçant les creux et petites marques les recouvrant. "Une part de moi ne pensait pas que ça arriverait."

"Je n'aurais jamais cru possible de s'éprendre d'un mauvais numéro." Erik lui sourit, et malgré le nombre de dents et l'aspect de requin que sont sourire lui donnait, Charles le trouva attachant. "Je suis sérieux, je ne t'aurais jamais reparlé si tu ne m'avais pas demandé ce qui s'était passé."

"Es-tu content d'avoir disloqué le genou d'un pauvre garçon ?"

"Je ne lui ai pas-", mais Charles se stoppa, levant les yeux au ciel. "Non, je suis content d'avoir mal tapé le numéro de ma sœur."

"Si les premiers messages n'avaient pas été si étranges, je n'aurais probablement pas continué l'échange, remarque."

Charles fit la moue, il fit vraiment la moue, et Erik fut foutrement reconnaissant d'avoir continué à écrire à un inconnu.

Ils restèrent silencieux un peu plus longtemps, tous deux observant juste l'autre en essayant d'effacer les sourires idiots de leurs visages. "Je suppose que nous devrions parler de certaines choses," dit Erik, à un moment donné, et soupira en arrachant une poignée d'herbe du sol.

Charles acquiesça lentement, déplaçant son corps de façon à être allongé le dos contre le sol alors qu'il tournait sa tête sur le côté, regardant Erik. "Par où commencer ?"

Erik ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tout en s'allongeant à son tour. Sa tête reposait dans sa main, son corps tourné vers Charles. Il laissa son bras libre entourer largement la taille fine de Charles. Etre si affectueux en public – ou en général – lui fit bizarre, mais il y avait quelque chose avec Charles qui le poussait vers lui, et il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses mains de le toucher.

"Je ne sais pas."

"Et si," Charles murmura, "Nous commencions par l'éléphant dans la salle, et je te disais qu'en ce moment tu fais battre mon cœur si vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va se consumer dans ma poitrine. Ou que je ne veux vraiment rien d'autre que t'embrasser encore. Ou que ces derniers mois tes messages étaient les seules choses que je retiendrai de mes journées. Ou que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi connecté à quelqu'un en si peu de temps et que c'est ridicule que je puisse déjà t'apprécier autant, et que je crois honnêtement que je ne vais faire que t'aimer de plus en plus. Ou que, parfois, la raison pour laquelle je ne réponds pas immédiatement est que je veux que le message soit parfait. Ou que ça fait des semaines maintenant que je stresse à l'idée de donner un tournant romantique à notre relation, et que j'ai toujours espéré que tu ne plaisantais pas parce que je suis _vraiment, vraiment, vraiment_ attaché à toi, Erik."

Erik, submergé par ces paroles, ne sut que répondre. A la place, sa main reposant sur la peau de Charles bougea pour tenir sa nuque, et il se baissa pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Plus longtemps, cette fois-ci, et un peu moins chastement. "Je n'ai jamais plaisanté", murmura-t-il contre la peau de Charles. Il se rallongea comme avant, ses mains traçant des motifs insensés sur le cou de Charles.

Charles haleta sous la caresse, "Bien."

"Non, vraiment, si j'ai un jour été distant c'est parce que j'étais effrayé – et je le suis toujours. Tu es – tu – je ne sais même pas, tu es différent de ce que j'ai pu expérimenter auparavant. Tu es juste –"

Les doux doigts de Charles caressèrent sa joue tendrement, "Tu ne peux pas mettre de mots dessus ?"

"Oui, non, je ne sais pas. Je suis normalement doué avec les mots."

Charles continua à sourire, "Essaie."

Erik resta silencieux un peu plus longtemps, prenant de profondes inspirations tout en essayant de mettre les mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, "Je peux tout aussi bien jeter ma réputation par les fenêtres avec ce que je m'apprête à dire."

"Je suis certain de t'aimer quand même quoi que tu dises," dit Charles, et Erik sourit.

"Tu me fais quelque chose que personne ne m'avait jamais fait. Comme maintenant ; je ne suis jamais aussi affectueux avec qui que ce soit, encore moins en public." Erik décala son corps afin de se rapprocher encore plus de Charles, "Tout ce dont nous avons parlé, ça m'a fait réagir comme jamais auparavant. Tu me fais vouloir des choses stupides. Je veux dire, je veux m'assurer que tu prends un bon petit-déjeuner chaque jour, et t'écouter en faire les éloges quand c'est vraiment bon. Je veux te laisser me lire ta thèse et tes recherches, et ne pas m'en plaindre. Je veux écouter toutes les histoires à propos de tes élèves et tes sorties ridicules avec ta sœur. Je veux te réveiller tôt le matin, ignorer tes protestations, et t'emmener quelque part où je pourrai te montrer ce putain de lever de soleil."

Erik souffla, ses bras raffermissant leur prise sur Charles, "Je veux m'asseoir dans notre cuisine, te regarder cuisiner, et te laisser me nourrir de restes parce que j'en suis venu à la conclusion que tout ce que tu cuisines est incroyable. Putain, je veux te regarder _cuisiner_ , et ensuite manger l'horrible résultat pour te voir sourire. Je t'apprendrai même à faire la cuisine, si tu veux. Je veux pouvoir t'envoyer des messages et t'appeler quand j'en ai envie, mais je veux aussi pouvoir te voir et te toucher, parce que maintenant que j'ai commencé je ne pense pas pouvoir m'arrêter."

Les yeux de Charles étaient un peu mouillés lorsqu'il sourit à Erik cette fois-ci, une main tenant la nuque d'Erik alors qu'il le regardait. Il releva la tête ; ses lèvres se pressant durement contre celles d'Erik. Il se sentit un peu ridicule, de faire ça au beau milieu du parc, mais Charles ne pouvait pas moins s'en soucier, et il semblait bien qu'Erik non plus.

Erik s'éloigna un peu, haletant, "Je te ferai savoir que je ne suis pas prêt de recommencer cette séquence émotion avant un long moment."

"Ça me va," répondit Charles, incapable de retenir un sourire, "Je survivrai."

"Non, sérieusement, je mets ça sur le compte du fait que je n'ai presque pas dormi depuis une semaine, et aussi de l'adrénaline qui va avec notre rencontre."

"Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte," grommela Charles, "Tu m'as déjà transformé en une flaque de joie."

Erik embrassa son front, "J'ai atteint mon but, alors."

Charles resta silencieux pendant un moment, heureux de rester étendu à côté d'Erik.

"Je sais que tu veux me demander quelque chose."

Charles souffla, ses gestes hésitants alors qu'il demanda, "Veux-tu essayer d'être quelque chose ?"

"Définis quelque chose."

Charles donna un coup sur la poitrine de l'autre homme de sa main libre, "Tu sais très bien ce que quelque chose veut dire."

"Est-ce ce que tu souhaites ?"

Charles acquiesça, mordant sa lèvre. "C'est ce que je souhaite depuis un moment maintenant."

Erik se tourna, ses yeux fixant les buissons les entourant. "Je veux bien essayer, si tu en as envie, mais je n'ai jamais été très doué avec ce genre de choses."

"Tout comme moi, en fait, mais nous pouvons apprendre," répliqua Charles. "Mais vraiment, si tu ne veux pas-"

"Je le veux", le coupa Erik. "Crois-moi, chéri, je le veux. Je ne veux juste pas tout gâcher."

"Ce ne sera pas le cas."

"Tu ne peux pas le garantir."

"J'ai un bon pressentiment, en tout cas."

"Je ne connais même pas ton nom de famille," remarqua Erik. "Il me semble que c'est quelque chose que je devrais connaître."

Charles sourit, "Xavier," dit-il. "Charles Francis Xavier."

"N'y a-t-il pas une expression qui dit quelque chose comme "ne jamais faire confiance à un homme qui a trois prénoms" ?". Charles fit la moue, et Erik crut que sa poitrine allait exploser. "Ok, ok," dit-il, "Je m'appelle Erik Lehnsherr."

"C'est un joli nom."

"Tu es obligé de dire ça."

"Peut-être," répliqua Charles, "Mais maintenant que l'on connaît le nom de l'autre, cela veut-il dire que nous pouvons essayer d'être quelque chose ?"

Erik soupira, souriant, "Comme chose une et chose deux ?"

"Tu es ridicule."

"Tu m'aimes."

Charles embrassa sa joue, "Peut-être."

Erik souffla, "Je suis en train d'accepter de me mettre en couple avec quelqu'un rencontré via messagerie."

Charles lui fit un sourire radieux, "Nous allons tellement nous amuser, chéri."

"Yay", grommela Erik d'un ton enjoué.

"Mmhm," fit Charles. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux annoncer à ma sœur que l'homme bizarre avec qui je correspondais est maintenant l'homme bizarre avec qui je sors ?"

"Bien sûr," rit Erik. "Du moment où je peux avoir une photo de toi portant du tweed pour prouver à Emma qu'il est possible d'être attirant avec."

Charles fit une grimace, acquiesçant, et s'assit, tournant son torse de manière à pouvoir regarder Erik. "Aussi agréable cet endroit soit-il, je ne suis pas le plus grand fan des démonstrations d'affection en public, et ça doit bien faire dix minutes que je résiste à l'envie de te sauter dessus."

Erik se mit debout, une main tendue vers le sol pour aider Charles à en faire de même. Ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux hanches de Charles, un sourire séduisant aux lèvres. "Qui suis-je pour dire non à une telle proposition ?"

Charles sourit et embrassa le coin des lèvres d'Erik, "Mon appartement n'est pas loin d'ici."

"Je te suis, liebling. Il y a bien plus à voir que ce que tu as déjà aperçu."

Charles rit, sa main attrapant celle d'Erik alors qu'ils avançaient à travers le parc. "Ne me cherche pas, chéri, ou bien je trouve une ruelle sombre."

[22:03]

Appeler pour dire que j'étais malade aujourd'hui valait vraiment le coup.

[22:06]

 _Tu es ridicule, mais tu es aussi très mignon, alors ça va._

[22:07]

 _Aussi, j'attends toujours mon cupcake de "bienvenue" pour la prochaine fois._

[22:07]

Je pourrai te nourrir ?

[22:08]

 _Je pourrai manger sur toi ?_

[22:08]

Je pense que l'on peut s'arranger.


End file.
